¿Donde vive ese chico?
by Auryn Valentini
Summary: [Actualizacion Cap 12] Unos nuevos chicos se trasladan a la ciudad... Lo que ellas no esperavan que fueran a vivir justamente en su casa... Un finc paralelo a la historia. INxKAG MxS
1. Cap 1 Me llamo Kagome

**¿Donde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 1**

Un nuevo dia acababa de empezar, y los primeros rayos de sol se filtravan por la ventana de un apartamento de pisos, de una residencia femenina. Las 7:55 de la mañana... la gente se levantaba de sus camas, dispuestos a irse a trabajar y empezar un nuevo dia, pero... no todo el mundo. Una chica de pelo oscuro soñava placidamente con sus idolos de la musica. Todos ellos rodeavan a la chica, pues ella tambien era una cantante famosa... pero...

PIPIPPIPI PIPIP PIPI PIPI... (Sonido de un despertador roto)

Chica: hummmm...¿que hora es?. La chica de pelo negro se levanto a duras penas de la cama y miro el despertador con cara de pocos amigos. - Mira que despertarme cuando estava apunto de darme un beso Brad Pitt..., maldito despertdor del demonio (Que maleducadaU).

La chica se quedo un momento observandolo...

Chica: ah! si solo son las 8 de la mañana, aunqueda mucho para empezar el instituto...LAS 8!VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

Se vistio lo mas rapido posible, sin equivocarse de ponerse mal nada de el uniforme de marinerito.

- SANGO!SANGO, NO VAMOS A LLEGAR A TIEMPO!- Gritava la pobre chica deseperada mientras bebia un vaso de leche.

-SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

!- LLego a la habitacion de su amiga... y no havia nadie.

-Se ha ido la tia, y yo gritando como una loka TT ...

Salio lo mas rapido posible del apartamento, pues se le havia hehco un poco tarde.

-No voy a llegar a tiempo! Hoy justamente es la ceremonia de iniciacion! TT que desgracia!- Corria por las calles la chica de pelo negro, saltando por los bancos, corriendo por en medio de la carretera, que casi le atropeya un coche xD por descuidada.

Chica: Sango esta me la pagaras! Le dije que me levantara 2 horas antes!. Asi, por cierto, Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y tengo 15 años, y hoy voy a llegar tarde al instituto xD.

Estava llegando , por fin veia al fondo el instituto, con pancartas anunciando "Bienvenidos estudiantes". Era finales de Septiembre, y las hojas de los arboles estavan apunto de cañerse, para dejar paso al otoño, pues havia sido un verano vastante caluroso...

- Ya estoy llegando a la puerta!- Gritava Kagome por la calle, como todos estavan dentro celebrando la iniciacion del curso, nadie la oia, nadie expecto dos jovenes que tambien legavan tarde.

-Eres muy lento Inuyasha, se no te hubieras levantado tan tarde!- Gritava una chica, de pelo negro y mirada fria, mientras sostenia la mano de un chico, los dos corriendo.

-Lento? Pero si has sido tu Kikyô! si no hubieras perdido el lapiz de ojos, no tendria que haberte ayudado a buscarlo, ademas, para que te sirve maquillarte?- Inuyasha, que es como se llamava el chico, imitava la forma de como se havia puesto Kikyô por haver perdido el lapiz de ojos.Un chico alto, musculoso, con el pelo plateado, ojos dorados y una fantastica sonrisa, la cual hacia resaltar mas su belleza masculina.

-Luego hablaremos sobre eso Inuyasha!- Dijo esto poniendole mala cara.

-Ya estoy cerca, solo me queda llegar a la esquina y...-Estava diciendo kagome hasta que chocaron contra algo-

POM!

Tres chicos calleron al suelo, cuales dos de ellos se quedaron uno encima de el otro, mientras la otra chica estava inconciente en otra parte de el suelo.

-Hay que golpe... Inuyasha se quedo mirando a la chica que tenia debajo... Era... preciosa... pelo negro, alta, muy mona para ser mas joven que el, pensava. No sabia que hacer, queria estar de esa posicion con ella, toda la vida... Pero que decia, Kikyô era su prometida, hasta conpartian piso. Aquella sensacion... notar su corazon latir... era muy reconfortante...

Kagome, estava incosciente en el suelo con Inuyasha encima de ella. Kagome abrio los ojos... tenia a un chico guapisimo enfente de sus narices, a poco menos de un centimetro...Kaggome notocomo el chico se acercaba mas...y mas... no sabia que hacer...asi que se hizo la dormida xD.

-zzZZZZZzzzzZZzzZZz - . -Espero que no se de cuenta que estoy finjiendo!- Penso Kagome, esa situacion le hacia sentirse muy incomoda...

-Mi cabeza...Inu...INUYASHA QUE HACES! LEVANTATE QUE NO LLEGAMOS!- Dijo Kikyô llena de rabia, al ver a Inuyasha encima de otra chica, que no era ella. Inuyasha era todo suyo...

- Lo siento mucho, señorita...- Dijo esto mientras agachava la cabeza y se ponia bien, y ayudava a Kagome. -No! tranquilo, no pasa nada (Que no pasa, QUE VERGÜENZA!)Pensava Kagome toda roja por lo sucedido.

-Ha sido un placer havernos encontrado...Aunque no de esa forma...-Puntuo Kikyô haciendo salir sus ultimas palabras un tono sarcastico, que hizo a Kagome sentir muy incomoda.

Havian pasado 2 horas desde todo aquello... A Kagome le dava vueltas la cabeza, no havia llegado a tiempo a la celebracion... se havia levantado tarde...Havia conocido, bueno,se havia puesto encima suyo un chico guapisimo...¿Guapisimo? si lo acabas de conocer Kagome, reacciona! No podia olvidar aquella sonrisa que tenia, weno si, por que alguin vino por detras y le pego una colleja.

-Kagome, te duermes en los Laureles! O!.

-Pero por que dices eso Sango!TT no es mi culpa!

Sango era la mejor amiga de Kagome, desde bien pequeñas. Muy guapa para terner tambien 15 años, alta, delgada y el pelo negro, muy largo, el cual le brillava mucho.

-Te has perdido la presentacion... xD eres mas despistada!¿Sabes que han cambiado al subdirector?

-¿?

-TT chica, el ayudante de el director- Pobre Sango, tener que atender a una bala perdida como Kagome.

-¿Asi? y eso?- Kagome sentia curiosidad, el subdirector era buena persona, pues como ella casi siempre se metia en lios, tenia que ir ha hablar con el. (Que Kagome tan despistada xD)

-Lo has cambiado porque ha tenido un accidente estas vacaciones, pero el que ha venido me gusta mas, se llama Naraku, y es muy joven O - Kagome, al oir este normbre, le entro un escalofrio, le recordava de algo, pero no sabia el que...

-Sera mejor que vallamos a clase, aun nos tiene que presentar a nuestro tutor - Dijo Sango con un todo de Felicidad extrema, pues la chica era muy feliz de poder estar junto a su amiga, aunque no eran del todo amigas, pues ella sabia algo, algo que Kagome tendria que saber algun dia...

Kagome asintio con la cabeza. Se cojieron de la mano y empezaron a correr la campana de entrada havia sonado, y no era plan llegar tarde otra vez.

Kagome seguia pensando en aquel chico de pelo plateado tan amable y ...tan guapo...


	2. Cap 2 Inuyasha

¿Donde vive ese chico?

Capitulo 2

Inuyasha

Era extraño volver a encontrarse con sus compañeros de años atrás, que, sin mas preámbulos, habían cambiado en un verano. Allí estaban todos, hablando sobre lo que habían hecho este verano, las chicas que habían conocido (Eso por parte de el mas gallito de todos, Kouga).

-Kagome!Cuanto tiempo, valla...estas mas guapa que nunca - . -Nunca cambiaras Kouga - Al decir esto, Kagome le hecho una mirada fulminante a Kouga para que se separara, que se havia abalanzado y le estaba cogiendo por los hombres en posición de ligar. Kouga era alto y músculo, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, que le hacia bastante incontrolable, pues era uno de las mas populares que podían haber en ese mismo instante en su clase, pero no por ahora...

-Valla Kouga, sigues igual de tonto como siempre, no te he visto en el festival, seguro que habrás visto alguna chica lo bastante "Wena" como dices tu, y habrás ido detrás de ella como un perrito O - Sango era muy directa y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, por eso era una de mis mejores amigas...

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa es la niña -. - no chicas, me voy que aun no he terminado de contar la historia de la chica que se le cae el bañador, dewwww!-

-Que imbecil mas grande...¿¬¬ como te pudiste enamorar de eso?- Sango sabia muy bien, que Kagome, durante un tiempo estuvo saliendo con Kouga, pero mas bien era un rollete mas que otra cosa, un capricho...

-Mira chica, cosas que pasan...-

-Atención, que entra en profesor!- Todos en pie !- Gritaba el delegado que havia sido seleccionado durante el descanso. No se lo podrían creer, por la puerta de la clase no entraba otro que el Subdirector!

-Buenos días alumnos...-El subdirector, mas conocido como Naraku estaba explicando diferentes aspectos sobre lo que tenían que hacer durante el curso, pero havia dos chicas que cuchicheaban por lo bajito...

-No me lo puedo creer! es el subdirector!- Decía Sango susurrándole a Kagome.

-¿Es el?... que joven es para ser subdirector, no?-

-Que mas da! a que es guapo O.

- emmm...no es mi tipo...-Un hombre alto, con el pelo negro ondulado con una mirada fría, que no paraba de mirar a Kagome. - No para de mirarme!-

-Chica, ya me gustaría que me mirara a mi :P-

-Bien...- Dijo Naraku- Empecemos a pasar lista...Kagome Higurashi, encantado de conocerte...-

¡¡Pero esto que era! me havia sonreído, como si me conociera de toda la vida, esto hizo ponerla muy nerviosa...

- Bien, antes de que se me olvide, tengo que presentaros a unos estudiantes nuevos, y seguidamente, me gustaría hablar con dos alumnas de esta clase que viven en la residencia de estudiantes y tiene que hacer algunos cambios...Bueno, chicos, ya podéis pasar...-Por aquella puerta solo entro un chico, un momento no havia dicho chicos? pero, el chico que acababa de entrar era...

Kagome no se lo creía, era el chico de pelo plateado que havia estado apunto de besarla! Se encontraba allí delante, con la mirada perdida... no tenia la misma cara de seguridad que antes..era, diferente...

-Bien, os presento a Inuyasha Chisu ...- Decía Naraku mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a "Inuyasha", Inuyasha... pensaba Kagome...UN MOMENTO! esta en mi clase! pero si tendrá 3 años mas que yo!que hace aquí?

- Parece mas mayor verdad, lo que pasa que ha estado un tiempo entrenando en las montañas con su familia, y durante unos 2 años, no ha podido asistir a clase, por eso...Hemos decidido que estaría mejor en esta clase, pues tiene suficiente nivel como para estarlo...

Era mas mayor que yo y encima... venia a mi clase, esto no seria simple coincidencia

-Siéntate en tu sitio Chisu, detrás de Higarashi...- Naraku señalo a la chica de pelo negro, que al oír, "detrás de Higurashi", le empezó a latir el corazón como cuando estuvo debajo suya, no seria...

-Bien, también puedes pasar tu Miroku...- Otro chico también mas mayor que yo, alto, pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Esto hizo que Sango dejara de mirar la cara que se me havia puesto de tonta al ver Inuyasha, y empezó a mirar con interés a "Miroku".

-Las igual que Chisu, que por cierto son primos, ha estado también entrando en la montaña, y es mejor que estén en este curso, bien, puedes sentarte detrás de Sango...

A mi amiga le empezó a subir los colores, ¿que estaba pasando? esto era un sueño no.

Naraku continuo con la lección sobre los conceptos básicos, a repartir el horario, que solo mas verlo, me entro unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar!!solo tenia 1 hora para comer¡¡¡TT.

Por fin, sonó el timbre, nos levantamos todos a la orden, y saludamos al profesor. No podía mas, mi alma pesaba mas que mi cuerpo, 2 horas seguidas de matemáticas TT que desgracia, cuando note algo en mi espalda...

-Valla! eres tu la de antes- Era Inuyasha, mientras decía esto sonreía un poco sonrojado por aquella situación tan difícil... o:p /o:p 

-Ho..hola...- Estupida!que estas haciendo Kagome.!

A Inuyasha le extraño la reacciona de la chica, el cual volvió a sonreír.

-Me llamo Inuyasha, encantado de conocerte eh...-

-Kagome Higurashi...- Que vergüenza..

-Que nombre mas bonito... mucho gusto Kagome...-Inuyasha extendió la mano para poder estrecharla. No sabia que hacer, así que yo también la extendí, que sensación tan agradable...quería estar así toda la vida...

Pero que hace! Inuyasha se iba acercando mas y mas hasta que se puso a susurrarme en mi oreja...

-¿Llevas las bragas azules con un lacito Rojo verdad ...?-

Inuyasha se fue riéndose, con su primo Miroku. ME HABIA VISTO LAS BRAGAS! \ 

-Ka-go-me! KAGOME!- gritaba Sango mientras yo solo miraba el vació en estado cata tónico.

-AH!SANGO! INUYASHA SABE EL COLOR DE MIS BRAGAS! \ 


	3. Cap 3 Preludio

¿Donde vive ese chico?

Capitulo 3

-¿De que conoces a ese chico?- Preguntava Sango intrigada mientras habria su bento que se habia preparado esa misma mañana. El bento, es una especie de fiambrera, donde los japones guardan la comida, y que tantas veces a salido en comics y mangas.

-Si te contara TT...- Kagome estubo un buen rato explicando lo que le havia sucedio esa mañana, mientras Sango comia un Onigiri (Bola de arroz, rellena de salchicha, queso o cualquier otro condimento, tambien muy vistan en los mangas).

-Hummgg...entiegdo...¿ pog ego te ga dichog lo de lag bragag no?- Sango intentava pronunciar palabras, pero casi no se le entendia poque tenia la boca llena de comida, aunque fuera un falta de educacion...

- Lo de las bragas es lo e menos, pero...no se, me da mala espina, pero mas mala espina me da nuestro tutor...- Kagome cada vez que pensava en la palabra "tutor" le entravan escalofrios...

-Tu tranquila! Si alguin Hentai se hacerca a ti, lo eleminare a pedrazos!-

- Muchas gracias Sango, pero no hace falta ser tan bruta U...- Que podria hacer con Sango, era demasiado bestia como no entender aquellas palabras, piensa antes con los puños que con la cabeza la pobrecita U, por eso es mi mejor amiga...

-Por cierto, ¿que queira el tutor de nosotras antes? Habia dicho que queria hablar con nosotras no? ...- Kagome tampoco podia resistir ver a Sango comer sola xD.

-!Asi! Me ha dicho que mañana pasara ha hablar con nosotras a la residencia, de sobre las habitaciones o no se que cosa, tampoco no me estava fijando en lo que decia...-

¿Que querria el Subdirector, Kagome estava desconcertada, todo aquello, que havia sucedio, a lo largo de ese dia, era demasiado para ella, demasiado...

Volvio a sonar la sirena, ya era hora de volver adentro de el recinto despues de descansar durante un rato...

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

-Kikyô,¿ sabes que Inuyasha a ligado O?- Un chico de pelo negro hacia la puñeta a otros chicos cojidos de el brazo, pero uno de ellos no prestava demasiada atencion...

-¿Que dices Miroku!!!!!INUYASHA!!!!!!COMO ES ESO DE QUE HAS LIGADO?RESPONDE AHORA MISMO! -Kikyô se subia por las paredes, pero Inuyasha no le prestava ninguna atencion. Se havia como aislado, no escuchava a los gritos de Kikyô ni las impertinencias de Miroku, solo hacia que mirar a los lados, como si buscara a alguien...¿Tal vez a Kagome?

-Kagome... -Por fin pudo ver a Kagome, con su amiga Sango corriendo hacia el instituto, pues ya havia sonado la campana. Inuyasha empezo a sentir algo dentro de el...Una especie de cosquilleo dentro de el, ¿que era eso?.

-¿Kagome, que es eso Inuyasha, ¿es el nombre de un perro o el de una comida?- Kikyô sentia curiosidad por saber que era "Kagome".

-Kagome es la nueva amigita de Inu O - Ya volvia Miroku con sus impertinencias.

-Te noto extraño Inuyasha, sera mejor que te acompaña hasta la puerta de tu clase, que aun te perderias ...-Kikyô seguia sin enterrarse, era una chica bastante lista, pues tenia 17 años al igual que Inuyasha, pero estava en otra clase, y hacia unos años, conocio a Inuyasha, y se prometieron.

Por fin llegaron a la clase de Inuyasha Miroku paso el primero dondole una palmadita en la espalda a Inuyasha como si dijera "no pases de ella". Pero Inuyasha no le importo lo que hizo, pues havia una chica que desde su asiento, les estava mirando...

-Inuyasha, nos vemos luego y empaquetamos tus casos, como te tienes que ir no?¿Ya nos veremos kari - Kikyô se hacerco a Inuyasha intentadole dar un beso, pero Inuyasha se fue hacia su clase, pasando un poco de ella. Alli se quedo Kikyô en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, pues Inuyasha empezo ha hablar con una chica, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros...

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

Kagome estava limpiando su habitacion, pues desde el otro dia, la havia dejado de patas arriba y esa misma tarde iva a venir el Subdirector para la ispeccion rutinaria de los apartamentos. Mintras Kagome limpiava, Sango se provava ropa como una loka, para haver si le gustaria al subdirector.

- ¿Como te puede gustar eso Sango? Si no es mas feo porque no puede...-

-A mi me gustan mas mayores que yo, ¿a ti no Kagome:D - Decia Sango mientras salia de su habitacion con un vestido azul, po dibujos chinos, vastante escotado y muy cortito.

- ¿Donde vas asi vestida, pareces algo raro. -Kagome seguia limpiando.

-No me has respondio a la pregunta, ¿Te gustan mas mayores o no? - Sango empezo ha hacerle cosquillas a Kagome para que cantara, pero esto no servia. - Ya entiendo...¿no te gusta el director...pero te gusta otro chico verdad?- Dijo esto con una sonrisa picara. Kagome se quedo de piedra, esta pregunta hizo ponerla muy roja de vergüenza...

- Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero que dices Sango...sabes que no es asi..-En ese instante, por la memoria de Kagome, paso la imagen de Inuyasha...Esto hizo que Kagome siguiera barriendo la casa pero mas rapido esparciendo todo por el suelo, llenandolo de polvo todo.

-Te conozco muy bien, cuando te gustan unchico, haces muchas chorradas, como esta...¿No sera el tal Inuyasha ese verdad? - Sango tenia ganas de saber quien le gustava. No era solo moral, si no tambien como amiga.

-Inu..yasha...-Kagome se quedo pensativa un momento. ¿Le gustava Inuyasha?

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, Kagome fue a abrir mientras Sango se ponia comoda en el sofa con una postura vastante coqueta. Cuando abrio, vio a Naraku, Inuyasha y Miroku.

¿Que hacían ellos dos allí?


	4. Cap 4 Viviremos juntos

**¿Donde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 4**

**"Viviremos juntos -"**

Que hacen ellos aquí?

-Inu..yasha...-Kagome no sabia que hacían alli, ¿que pintaban ellos en todo esto?

-Kagome, ¿Que te pasa? Te veo blanca...-Naraku empezó a zarandear a Kagome, pues estaba en estado cata tónico.

-No nada, pase, pase! Sentiros como en vuestras casa...

Empezaron a quitarse las zapatillas los tres y fueron pasando al pequeño pisito de estudiantes. Cuando entraron, vieron a Sango que estaba un poco espatarrada en el sofá...No sabia si enseñaba mas pecho o si enseñaba otra cosa. Sango, al ver a tanta peña, se puso en seguida en posición normal, pues ella no esperaba tanta visita. Naraku no le importo en absoluto que Sango estuviera en esa postura, en cambio, a Inuyasha se puso muy rojo y Miroku no paro de mirarla con cara de pervertido.

- Os preguntareis que hacemos aquí...- (Claro! yo solo esperaba que vinieras tu zoquete!)Pensamientos de Kagome. - No, claro que no, Señor subdirector...- Kagome se levanto y fue a preparar una taza de té para todos.

-He venido porque, como sabéis, ellos han llegado nuevos al instituto, y me gustaría pediros un favor...- Naraku corto un momento la frase para coger respiración.- He recibido buenas referencias sobre vosotras: Buenas estudiantes y muy correctas, y he pensado que no os importaría que vivieran ellos durante una temporada con vosotras, ¿verdad que no? -

Kagome y Sango se miraron...-¿Co-Co-como?-Las dos a la vez respondieron a la pregunta. - Weno, como no veo inconveniente, que se queden aquí, pero haber que hacéis! Bueno, me voy, suerte chicos!-Naraku se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Allí se quedaron Kagome, Sango, Miroku he Inuyasha. El silencio invadía la habitación...Miroku rompió el Silencio. - Bonitas bragas Sango O-

-¡Miroku no seas así de pervertido!- Dijo Inuyasha mientras le cogía de el cuello. Sango esta muy nerviosa...Había hecho un ridículo tremendo. Se levanto y se fue a su habitación. -Sango?-Kagome también se levanto y fue detrás de ella, pero le cerro la puerta en los morros. -Sango...-

-Mira lo que has hecho Miroku! No tienes sentimientos.-Inuyasha se havia enfadado mucho con el.- Perdona si he dicho algo malo, Inuyasha, solo he dicho la verdad, me parecieron muy bonitas...-Continuo Miroku- ¿No esta nada mal verdad? Aló mejor hasta me la ligo estos días O.-

-Maldito pervertido...-Inuyasha no se creía lo que estaba diciendo su primo, no eran mas que tonterías. Kagome llegó a donde estaban ellos, no iba estarse todos los días delante de la puesta de su amiga.

- ¿Tendremos que pensar donde dormiremos todos no?- Decía esto Kagome mientras servia mas té a sus nuevos inquilinos. -Yo dormiré con Kagome O- Miroku cogió la mano de Kagome, pues esto hizo sentirle muy incomodo a Inuyasha.

-¡¡Ni hablar pervertido!-. -Pues duerme tu con ella Inuyasha... -¿Dormir con ella? Pero que le pasaba a Miroku?. Kagome ya empezaba a hartarse de como discutían hasta que fue a pegarles un grito para que se marcharan de una vez, y que se fueran a visir a donde quisieran. -QUER...!-

Sango salió de su habitación, cambiada de ropa. Llevaba una falda vaquera y una camiseta negra con letras chinas sin mangas. Miroku se quedo un momento mirándola, no debería haber dicho aquello. Sango se fue sin decir nada. Miroku también se fue, después de que Sango se fuera.

(Por que se ha ido y me ha dejado con el solos...solos?.No seas pervertida Kagome!) (Hay Miroku, no cambiaras, por que te has ido, ahora no se que puede pasar...Inuyasha, no pienses nada raro...) Solo había silencio.

Kagome se levanto a por galletas de chocolate por si quería Inuyasha, ya que era su invitado..bueno...Su nuevo inquilino. Inuyasha cerro el silencio diciendo que estas galletas estaban muy buenas, pues Kagome las havia preparado, y esto hizo sentirla muy halagada. Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de sus problemas y viendo películas de Ciencia Ficción y de Lucha, las preferidas de ambos.

Solo quedaba unas cuantas galletas, y esas serian para Sango y Miroku, pues ellos se habían ido.

-Me han gustado mucho Kagome, no podemos comernos esas plis!- Inuyasha se puso de rodillas en el sofá pidiéndole mas galletas de chocolote.

-NO Inuyasha, son para Sango y Miroku!.-Imponente Kagome, estiro el dedo señalando a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se quedo un momento mirando el dedo de Kagome. Ella se quedo pensativa..¿que hacia? Inuyasha abrió la boca y le chupo el dedo de Kagome.

Kagome se puso colorada por lo que havia hecho Inuyasha, ¿Que se pensaba?.

-Humm..Chocolate! O - Ja ja ja, era eso! Solo estaba lamiendo el chocolate, ja ja ja.¿Pero que haces Kagome, no es tema de risas xD.

-Kagome, me tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas a mi otro piso...¿Como hemos quedado no? Dormiremos Miroku y Yo en tu habitación. Sango y tu en la suya, esta bien...- Inuyasha fue hacia Kagome, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Hasta luego...Compañera de piso -Inuyasha se fue..

Kagome estaba en estado cata tónico otra vez !PERO QUE SIGNIFICABA ESO? - 

---------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

-Bonitas bragas Sango O-

Al oír esto Sango se puso muy furiosa y a la vez muy tristes, que insinuaba con eso? Me fui de allí, aunque Kagome me siquiera, cerré la puerta y me puse a pensar..-Eso me pasa por tonta!- Me cambie de ropa y salí de mi cuarto, allí vi a Kagome muy enfadada con ellos dos, cogidos de el cuello, ni tan siquiera les mire a la cara.

Cogí la puerta y me fui.¿A donde? No lo se...

Paseaba por las calles de el centro de Tokio mirando al vacío...La gente paseaba por la calle, las parejas iban cogidas de las manos...Los niños jugaban en los parques... Estaba muy feliz de ver aquel paisaje tan fantástico, pero me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía.

Empecé a acelerar el paso intentando distraerle, pero parecía muy ágil. No era una persona muy vieja, ni tampoco muy joven...Tendría mas o menos su edad. Fue andando por la calle hasta que llego a una sin salida. Que puedo hacer ahora? Cogió un palo y grite:

-¿¿Quien anda hay?- Nadie respondía

-Valla, al final nos has reconocido...-De la esquina salieron tres chicos que nunca havia visto. Parecían bastante mas fuerte que yo, pues tendrían unos cuantos años mas que yo, que tan solo tenia 15.

-Que..Que queréis de mi?- Asustada agarre bien el palo.

-Que vamos a querer chiquilla, a ti,...-Poco a poco se fueron acercando, tenia mucho miedo. No podía gritar, pues nadie me oiría, nadie... Me cogieron de el brazo, por donde tenia el palo, era el final. Cerré los ojos.

Me soltó del brazo,¿Por que? Abrí los ojos, y allí vi a ¿Miroku? Luchando contra los tres, cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando ellos cualquier cosa que pudiera haber por el suelo, el se defendía lo mejor que podía, dejándoles inmóviles en el suelo.

Yo estaba llorando de lo asustada que estaba.

-¿Estas bien Sango?- Miroku se agachó para ayudarme.

-!Miroku¡¡¡- Me cogí de su cuello tirandonos al suelo.-!He pasado mucho miedo¡¡

Miroku se puso bien, sentado en el suelo. Yo estaba encima suya, sentada en sus piernas. ¿Que sucedía?

Cada vez se acercaba mas hasta que...

---------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

-¡¡¡¡HASTA QUE!- Kagome estaba peinando a Sango su largo pelo. Muy excitada por la historia que le estaba contando Sango.

- Y me beso -

-ASI?-

-Pero no fue un beso...Se quedo dormido xD.

-Se quedo dormido, pues valla superhéroe...- A Kagome no le intereso mucho el final, pensaba que escucharía algo mas emocionante.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana tenemos una excursión a ..¿A donde Kagome?

-A un pueblo de montaña con una discoteca muy grande, según pone en Internet :P-

-Pero nosotras no iremos a la discoteca verdad?- Sango se ponía muy coqueta.

- No iremos, solo estaremos allí un rato, haber si encontramos a alguien -.-

- pues eso!.

Las dos chicas se quedaron durmiendo soñando, menos una Kagome, la cual empezó a sentir una sensación extraña en la otra habitación, que seria?


	5. Cap 5 Sentimientos Transtornados

¿Dónde vive ese chico?

Capitulo 5

"Sentimientos Trastornados"

Otro día empezaba, después de pasar un largo tiempo, se disponían ha hacer una excursión en la montaña, donde aprenderían a convivir entre todos. Sango preparaba el almuerzo para todos, pues era la primera que se había levantado. Miroku dormía a pierna suelta soñando con chicas muy guapas que le rodeaban y le adoraban (NT: Que miedo)

Pero se despertó al oler el fantástico desayuno que estaba preparando Sango. Se levanto de la cama, se estiro un poco, y fue hacia la cocina rascándose la cabeza un poco encorvado...

-Humm mnag días Sgngo...¿Que haces tan pronto levantada?- Miroku seguía como durmiendo y sus movimientos eran monótonos..

-!Buenos días Miroku!- Al recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, esto hizo ponerle un poco nervioso. -Estaba preparando el desayuno, y de paso, llenaba las fiambreras para comer en el autobús -

o:p /o:p 

Sango seguía preparando el desayuno, taraterando canciones de J-Pop que estaban poniendo en una pequeña radio que tenia sobre el banco de cocina.

Miroku, no podía resistirlo mas, y fue hacia Sango, cogiendola por detrás de la espalda, bien fuerte, sin poder soltarla.

Sango se quedo paralizada, soltando el cuchillo que tenia en la mano.

-Mi..Miroku...¿que sing..?- Miroku corto a Sango, que cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.

-Lo de el otro día...No creas que te estaba siguiendo...Me preocupe por ti, y quería hablar contigo y fue cuando sucedió todo eso...-

-Mu...Muchas gracias..- El corazón de Sango latía mas y mas fuerte o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero ..no me sirve eso...-

Miroku cogió a Sango y le dio la vuelta. Ella retrocedió amarrándose al banco de la cocina. Miroku se acercaba mas y mas... Sango estaba cada vez más nerviosa, el se acercaba mas y mas.

Miroku dispuesto a todo. Estaban apunto de darse el beso pero...

Kagome estaba allí delante rascando se la cabeza mirándolos. - AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Miroku y Sango gritaron a la vez, disimulando que estaban cocinando.

-Mejor me voy a despertar a Inuyasha...-Kagome se fue a la otra habitación a despertarlo, pues ellos deberían estar solos.

Kagome entró y allí estaba Inuyasha durmiendo boca arriba a pierna suelta, con una carita que esto hizo entir a Kagome muy extraña. Entrando despacito para luego dar el gran susto final, como a ella le gustava tanto o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

-Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA!

!-Inuyasha seguía inmóvil. -Uy! que raro, me acercare un poco mas y le gritare en la oreja ji,ji,ji...-

Pero todo no salió como ella esperaba pues Inuyasha cogió a Kagome desprevenida, y la empujo sobre la cama, dejándola debajo de Inuyasha.

-Inu..Yasha...- Kagome cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.

-Kagome...Kagome...Por fin solos..- ¿Por fin solos? ¿Que se refería con eso?

-Inuyasha pero que dices, venga vamos a desayunar que como no nos vallamos ya, Sango y Miroku en vez de tortilla, acabaran haciendo huevos revueltos -U..-

-Kagome, no te das cuenta? Le pedí al profesor, que quería vivir contigo, que ingenua eres..- Inuyasha decía cosas raras, puede que se estuviera equivocando de persona, havia poca luz, y a lo mejor estaba soñando..

-Venga Inuyasha, ya esta tard...Inuyasha, ¿Te lo tenias callado?- Miroku entro como pedro por su casa, abriendo la puerta de par en par. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha se separo enseguida de ella tirandose al suelo, disimulando aquella escena tan rara.

-Vamos a desayunar..-Kagome, salió de la habitación toda roja.

El almuerzo no tubo altercados, nadie hablo de nada, bueno si, de lo fantástica que estaba la comida. Salieron del apartamento cogiendo las mochilas de vieja, pues estarían un par de tiempo fuera.

De camino al instituto, tampoco tubo ninguna conversación. Llegaron a las aulas, y allí esperaron a que llegaran los autobuses, pues iban a ir diferentes clases de el Instituto.

-Inuyasha, ¿ Sabes si la clase de Kikyô va también¿- Miroku pregunto a Inuyasha mientras entregaban las autorizaciones. -Me temo que si, Miroku, ni un momento podré estar a solas con...- Fue interrumpida, pues Sango y Kagome se acercaban.

-¿Con quien Inuyasha?-Sango era un poquito cotilla y tenia el odio bastante desarrollado, y havia oído un poco de aquella conversación.

-Con, con Miroku ja jaja ja ja ja-Rieron con una sonrisa falsa los dos, pues no podrían saber la verdad.

Subieron al autobús, Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome que se sentara con el, después de que Sango le dijera a Kagome que dijera que si, al igual que Miroku y Sango.

Estaban allí todos, en el autobús, pero sucedió algo, Inuyasha le cogió del brazo a Kagome y se acerco a ella.

-¿Kagome, yo te gusto?-


	6. Cap 5 Parte II Inuyasha & Kagome

**¿Donde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 5, Parte II**

**"Inuyasha & Kagome"**

-Kagome, ¿Yo te gusto?-

Inuyasha agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Kagome, mirando a los ojos de Kagome, con la mirada mas sincera que pudiera existir.

-Inu..Yasha, ¿por que preguntas eso?-Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, y cada vez que miraba a Inuyasha el corazón le latía mucho, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas intenso..

-He estado pensando, porque, lo que ha sucedido esta mañana...No ha sucedió por que si.- Que se referiría con lo de "No ha sucedido por que si" Quiere decir que estaba despierto?

-No soñaba como tu estarías pensando, te he cogido desprevenida y te he agarrado lo mas fuerte que he podido, porque no quiero perderte nunca.- Esas palabras hacían mucha confusión en ella, ¿De verdad le quería?

-He estado pensando muchas veces en ti, y en todos los ratos que hemos pasado juntos y que me han servido para conocerte mejor, y he tomado una decisión.-

¿Decisión? que decisión?

-Por eso mismo, te la confirmare esta misma tarde, cuando allá menos gente escuchándonos...-

Pues todo el autobús se había callado para escuchar lo que le decían Inuyasha a Kagome. Esto hizo que Kagome se soltara enseguida de el brazo de Inuyasha toda roja de vergüenza y se pusiera a dormir para disimular como hacia de costumbre.

Todo el trayecto, fueron en silencio a pesar de que sus compañeros quisieran que cantaran ellos dos una canción de Utada Hikaru dedicada al amor, pero ellos se negaron

Por fin llegaron a su destino.

-----------------------

----------

----------------------

Sango intentaba asimilar lo que havia pasado en la cocina esa misma mañana,¿Como se podía haber dejado mangonear de esa manera?

Ella era muy perspicaz en ese tipo de cosas, me refiero a los chicos, y siempre que le decían de salir juntos, siempre los rechazaba, pues los odiaba.

Intento convencer a Kagome para que se sentara con Inuyasha, pues parecía que se habían hecho bastante amiguitos.

Pero ala vez, Kagome consiguió que yo me sentara con Miroku, pues no tenia muchas ganas, pero por ella haría lo que fuera...

No quería hablar por que havia pasado en el autobús, tenia mucha vergüenza de hablar aquello con Miroku, pues pensaría que era un facilona.

No podía soportarlo mas, y hable yo primero:

-Miroku, me gustaría decirte, que lo que ha pasado esta mañana, no significa nada para mi...- Tal vez, me pase en decir aquello, pues si que significaba. Pensé que lo entendería, y lo dejaría pasar, pero no fue así

-Pues para mi si que significo, Sango...-

-M...- Me tapo la boca cuando intentaba decir su nombre.

- Soy bastante enamoradizo, y suelo ir a por una chica a la primera de cambio, pero, contigo es diferente...Eres tan femenina...- Aquellas palabras "Femenina" no me gustaron mucho, pues casi siempre iba metiendo me en líos o pegando a la gente, era muy basta...

Pero al decir aquella palabra salir de su boca, me gusto mas que si me lo hubiera dicho cualquiera.

-Sango, no se como, pero me gustas mucho. Ya lo se! hemos vivido poco tiempo juntos, y hemos hablado muy poco sobre nosotros, pero me gustaría que salieras conmigo, solo para intentarlo, y así, conocernos mejor, que dice?

Salir con un chico? Yo? Había algo que decía en mi que si, era muy buen chico y también estaba muy bien de cuerpo, tenia los ojos preciosos he infinidad de cosas que le gustaban ...Tenia que decir que si, pero algo dentro de ella, decía que no...

-Esta bien...- Por que diría aquello.

-¿Si? de verdad? Muchas gracias Sango, no te defraudare!- Miroku empezó a pegar saltos dentro de el autobús, hasta que de tanto vote, se tropezó con una mochila y fue a parar encima de donde estaba sentada Sango..

-Muchas gracias Sanguito...-

Al decir esto, Miroku se acercaba mas y mas a Sango, dispuesto a robarle un beso. Sango decidió que ya era hora de dejarse de chorradas y que ella atacaría..

Sango abrió los ojos, ¿porque no llegaba Miroku ya de una vez? Se dio cuenta que todos miraban a Inuyasha y Kagome. Y de paso, también miraban a ellos dos uno encima de el otro, con una postura bastante peculiar. Enseguida aparto a Miroku y saco un libro haciéndolo como si leyera.

-Sango...

-QUE!¿¿?- Estaba toda roja, pues todos nos miraban.

-Estas leyendo el libro al revés O -

Que vergüenza pase aquel día...


	7. Cap 5 Parte III Inuyasha & Kagome

¿Donde vive ese chico?

Capitulo 5, Parte III

"Inuyasha, y el beso de Kikyô"

Después de todos los incidentes, habían llegado a su destino de viaje. Era un lugar precioso. Todo rodeado de árboles, plantas y flores. Desde donde se encontraban, se podía observar un pequeño lago, pues su bellaza le hacia parecer mas grande de lo normal. El día perfecto. Kagome se quedo embobada por la belleza de aquel paisaje. Naraku explico las condiciones.

Los primeros días los pasarían en estos verdes prados, organizando excursiones al lago y a las montañas mas próximas. El siguiente día, bajarían a un hotel que había en una ciudad donde por una noche, disfrutarían de toda la magnitud de la ciudad.

Claro, Kagome y Sango esperaban entusiasmadas el, día que llegara la hora de ir a la ciudad, para poder ir a la discoteca...

Todos se cambiaron de ropa, y empezaron a dejar sus maletas en sus respectivas cabañas, chicas y chicos separados, pues no estaría bien que durmieran todos juntos, pero a mas de una, le daría igual…

Cogieron comida y comenzaron a preparar la comida que comería cada uno ese día. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha y alguien mas que se había acoplado.

-INUYASHA!-Una chica de pelo oscuro con una coleta, gritaba por todas partes buscando a su amado. Fue corrido y le abrazo fuertemente ante la mirada de todos.-Por fin de encuentro!¿Donde te habias metido-

-¿Ki..Kikyô? que haces aquí?- Inuyasha, estaba desconcertado por haber visto a aquélla situación. -Tu no ibas a venir!-

-Chico, no me grites, al final si, nuestra tutora cambio de planes, y mira, nos han traído. Ya tenia ganas de verte Inu-Chan...- Kikyô seguía pegada a Inuyasha, y este tenia cara de pocos amigos al ver aquella babosa pegada a su lado. Kagome solo hacia que poner cara de disgusto, malhumor, decepción, tenia muchos gentes a la vez ¿Que significaba aquello?

-Inu-Chan, ya hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿que tal si quedamos esta noche...?- Todos empezaron a hacer silbidos, burlas y comentarios de aquella conversación, hasta Miroku.-Quedamos en el lago, y no me llames así nunca mas...-Inuyasha ponía cara de disgusto al ver aquella situación tan estúpida. Kagome cada vez estaba mas furiosa, que empezó a pelar una patata, y casi se queda sin ella, si seguia viendo aquello, le acabaría cortando el cuello a Inuyasha...

Pero ella no tenia celos, pensaba para si misma.

-Lo que tu digas kari...- Kikyô se acerco a Inuyasha, y le dio un beso. Kagome estaba que trinaba, y rompió el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, Sango temblaba de el miedo que le daba...

Inuyasha se quedo de color rojo, luego estaba verde, y luego estaba pálido. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas a la vez, entre las cuales pasaban imagen de Kagome, su dulce Kagome...

Kikyô se fue dando saltitos, de alegría y de vez en cuando se giraba para lazarle algún beso a Inuyasha. Inuyasha estaba blanco de lo mal que lo había pasado, pues todos sus compañeros aplaudían por lo que había hecho.

Kagome quería su cabeza, pero la quería encima de una bandeja de plata.

La comida transcurrió como todas las demás. Kagome echaba miradas asesinas a Inuyasha. Miroku de vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo a Sango y esta respondía poniendo una sonrisa tonta bajando la miraba, poniéndose un poco coqueta.

El día se hizo bastante largo...Por fin llego la noche...Kagome venia de el lago, pues estaban haciendo fuegos artificiales al otro lado y ya era tarde para seguir viéndolos, pero alguien le esperaba en la puerta.-!Se puede saber que quieres?- Kagome gritaba en la oscuridad, alguien interrumpía el paso hacia la cabaña.

-Kagome, escúchame ...-  
-¿Escucharte, Para que quiero escucharte, y todo lo que me dijiste Inuyasha, me lo tengo que creer ahora!

-Solo te pido una oportunidad! Solo una Kagome! Te prometo que actuare esta noche!

-¿Así? Como?- Kagome no escuchaba las suplicas de Inuyasha. El la agarraba de la mano.

-Te lo demostrare si me sigues esta noche, ven conmigo!- Inuyasha estiró de el brazo a Kagome, llevándola hacia el lago.

-!Suéltame Inuyasha!-Kagome gritaba, parecía aquello un secuestro.

Por fin llegaron al lago, Kagome seguía sin entender nada.

-Escóndete hay y no salgas hasta que yo no te lo ordene entendido?-Inuyasha llevo a Kagome detrás de unos matorrales y allí, la escondió de el alcancé de cualquiera.

-Pero, por que!NO ENTIENDO NADA INUYASHA!- Kagome Gritaba y gritaba.

-Cállate un momento por favor...!Hay viene! Esto es un adelanto...- Inuyasha cogió a Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome se quedo en estado cata tónico.-Y sobretodo, no grites ni te muevas. Mi Kagome...-

Allí llegaba Kikyô tal y como habían quedado esa noche en el lago. Kagome volvió en si, y al verlos, decidió irse, pero algo le hizo quedarse. Inuyasha empezó a hablar con Kikyô de algo importante. Ella solo miraba y escuchaba con atención, pero tan solo hasta lo ultimo. Inuyasha se movía de un lado para el otro, haciendo gestos de no tener muchas ganas de hablar con ella. Kikyô miraba con otra mirada, ya no tenia felicidad, mas bien odio. La conversación duro media hora. Por fin Inuyasha termino de hablar, y al acabar, Kikyô le propino una ostia en la cara de Inuyasha. Lo único que puedo oír fue "Te odio, Inuyasha". Kikyô se fue llorando de allí, dejado plantado a Inuyasha, y fue cuando Kagome decidió salir de su escondite.

-¿Inuyasha, estas bien?¿Que pasa?- Kagome recibió la respuesta con un abrazo de Inuyasha. Volvió a latirle el corazón de la mima manera que latía cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca, ¿que seria aquello?

- Kagome...Estoy libre otra vez...- Estoy libre? Aquellas palabras confundieron mucho a Kagome, la cual se separo de sus brazos retrocediendo una pasos atrás.

-¿Estoy libre?¿Que significa eso?

-Siento no habértelo contado todo. Kikyô y yo vivíamos juntos porque estábamos prometidos.- A Kagome le entraron ganas de pegar a Inuyasha, pero sin embargo continuo.- Pero de eso ya hace tiempo, mas bien de pequeños. Volví hace poco de China porque, como sabes estaba entrenado las artes marciales.- Kagome seguía confundida.

-A que te refieres...-Inuyasha tapo la boca de Kagome con su mano.

-Aun no he terminado... Meses después de morir mi padre, me vine a Japón para encontrarme con la que mi padre me havia hablado que seria mi prometida. Estuve un tiempo viviendo en su casa, y llega a enamorarme de ella pero...-

-¿Ella? quien es ella?- Kagome sorprendida por aquello, tubo que decir algo.

-Me refiero a Kikyô...-Si estaba con Kikyô, por que me viene con esas ahora?-

-?Entonces que tengo que ver yo todo en esto!- Kagome estaba furiosa por no enterarse de nada, como de costumbre.

-Te he dicho que escucharas, aun no he terminado. Después de aquel encontronazo el primer día de curso, empecé a sentir algo por ti, ya se que es una chorrada, y para asegurarme, decidí tomar la iniciativa. Ya sabia tu nombre, y decidí que lo mejor para conocerte, porque te veía un poco tímida...-Esto hizo ponerla muy nerviosa.-

-Por eso le pedí al tutor que si podía vivir contigo aunque solo fuera un tiempo, y el acepto encantado...Me dijo que podía quedarme un tiempo, pues esto le vendría bien para que lo albañiles reformaran un apartamento que había al lado vuestro. Así acabe en vuestra casa...- Inuyasha se sentó en el césped que havia enfrente de el lago. Kagome hizo lo mismo por no faltarle a la educación al muchacho.

Aquella noche brillaban las estrellas como nunca habían visto los ojos de Kagome. El lago reflejaba una luz maravillosa que a su vez, reflejaba en la cara de Inuyasha, y aun su belleza hacia que se notara, pues Kagome cada vez que lo miraba, se ponía mas nerviosa

-¿Y eso es todo?-Kagome pregunto, pues había hecho una breve pausa, intentando aparentar que aquellas palabras no le importaban en absoluto.

-No, todavía no. Aquella tarde que pasamos juntos, se me hizo corta y quería volver estar a tu lado. Por eso, aquella mañana te abracé lo mas fuertemente posible. Todo lo que te dije en el autobús también era verdad. Tu me gustas Kagome... Y de verdad...- Inuyasha bajo la cabeza pues esteba muy rojo de vergüenza.

Kagome no se creía lo que oía.  
-Si te digo esto es para que lo sepas...-  
-Y Kikyô que pinta es todo esto?- Kagome seguía enojada por lo que había visto esa mañana, no pretendía callárselo.

-He estado hablando con ella, diciéndole que he encontrado otra chica que me gusta mas que ella y que comparte los mismos gusto que yo...-Inuyasha volvió a sonreír mirando el lago

-Mismos gusto,¿ te refieres al chocolate?- Los dos rieron a la vez. Kagome seguía riendo, pero era tarde para darse cuenta, pues Inuyasha la había empujado contra el césped y estaban los dos tumbados en la hierba, aunque era otoño, no hacia mucho frió, y el viento soplaba con suavidad. Esta reacción hizo que Kagome volviera a latirle el corazón otra vez de aquella manera, como la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha...Se estaba enamorando de el... Estaba enamorado de el...

-No creo que sea por el chocolate..-

Inuyasha estaba a menos de 2 centímetros de la boca de Kagome, pues era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento. Kagome seguía igual de tiesa como si fuera un palo de escoba. El empezó ha hablar.

-Perdón por hacerte esto, pero me gusta verte así de nerviosa...Me gusta como tensas los musculos de tu delicado cuello cada vez que me acerco a ti... Pensaras que estoy loco.. Pero se que tu eres mi medicina...-

Inuyasha empezó a besar el cuello de Kagome. Kagome seguía en estado de sock por aquellas palabras, pero solo le vino a la mente una cara...Kikyô. Kagome empujo a Inuyasha, que cada vez se acercaba mas a la boca de Kagome, y esto hizo que Inuyasha se quedara un poco desconcertado.

-P-pero por que?-  
-Y KIKYÔ? TU NO ESTAS CON KIKYÔ!- Kagome estaba muy enojada por todo. Por aquella forma en que le hablaba, y aquella sorpresa de que empezara a besarle el cuello.

-Kagome, Kagome,¿No te das cuenta? La he llamado para decirle que hemos terminado, que se olvide de mi ya para siempre. Es que nunca me dejas terminar nada. Eres tan tonta... Mi Kagome...-

Kagome volvió al estado de sock, al ver otra vez Inuyasha enfrente suya apunto de...

-Inuyasha , ya es tarde, a dormir!- Kagome se levanto del suelo y se fue directamente esta su cabaña sin decir ni pío. Inuyasha se quedo en la hierva pensando en como le gustaba esa chica, y como le hacia perder la cabeza, pero no contento con eso, decidió que toda la conversación con Kikyo solo había servido para probar el cuello de Kagome.

Si, el deseaba algo mas.

Inuyasha, se levanto de la hierva, y fue tras ella.


	8. Cap 6 Inuyasha busca algo mas serio

**¿Donde vive ese chico?**

** Capitulo 6**

** "Inuyasha busca algo mas serio"**

Después de aquel encontronazo delante del lago, Kagome se fue he Inuyasha se levanto y fue detrás de ella por si le pasaba algo. Era de noche, y no había mucha visibilidad, y podría pasar que cayera, y allí estaría Inu para salvarla. Por desgracia de el, no ocurrió nada. Llegaron al albergue donde dormiría Kagome.

-Aun sigues hay! Serás play boy Inuyasha!- Kagome se giro lo mas rápido que puedo para echar a Inuyasha del porche de la cabaña , delante de la puerta. No fue lo suficientemente ágil como para escapar de sus brazos, y esta fue empujada hacia la pared al lado de la puerta.

Inuyasha extendía el brazo apoyándose en la pared de madera y con la otra sujetaba la barbilla de Kagome. Aquella situación se volvía cada vez mas peliaguda. A Kagome le volvía a latir el corazón de aquella manera, pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos. Habría que destacar que, Inuyasha tenia 17 años, y Kagome 15, y esto hacia que el tuviera mas fuerza que ella. Kagome seguía sujetada en la pared sin decir nada mirando fijamente a Inuyasha en los ojos. Por fin, termino apagando el silencio.

-No te resistas. Me he prometido que te besaría, y así lo haré.- Inuyasha termino por decir esto y seguido por sujetar aun mas fuerte la barbilla de Kagome.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Inuyasha, o empezare a gritar tan fuerte como pueda - Kagome sabia que si gritaba se despertarían todos he irían detrás de el, y de paso, le darían su merecido por ser tan calienta bragas xD.

-Pues si gritas, te cogeré de la mano y nos perderemos en el bosque juntos, allí podrás gritar todo lo que quieras después que seas mía. - Kagome volvió a estar en estado de shok, aquella frase tenia doble sentido o..¿Se lo había imaginado?.

-Pues entonces no te hablare en la vida!- Kagome miro hacia otro lado. Inuyasha volvió a sujetarle la barbilla. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar a la tenue luz que reflejaba una pequeña bombilla situada encima de la puerta. Hizo una mueca de felicidad, a la cual se extraño muchísimo Kagome al verla.

-Kagome, no te hagas la dura, si vivimos en la misma finca...-

Inuyasha se acercaba poco a poco..

-Vivimos en el mismo piso..-

Ya poco a poco , Kagome empezaba a sentir su aliento..

-Y vivimos en la misma casa, Kagome...- Ya faltaba menos de un centímetro cuando.

-Pero por poco tiempo, Chisu! Apártese de Higurashi ahora mismo!- Era Naraku, allí estaban plantado con una linterna enfocándolos a los dos, que poco se veían con la luz que había encima de la puerta.

-¿Creéis que estas son horas de ligar?- Naraku cogió a Inuyasha por el cuello de la camiseta, a pesar de ser un poco mas alto que el. - Deberías estar ya en vuestras literas como los demás estudiantes, no paseando por el lago, ¿Y se os hubierais caído al agua?-

-Pues habríamos nadado, Naraku.- Inuyasha se ponía a la defensiva, pues no pudo terminar su trabajo.

-Chisu, mas vale que estas calladito un poco, si no llega a decirme alguien que estabais en el lago, a saber como hubierais acabado...-"Alguien"?Ese alguien se refería a Kikyô?¿Había ido a contarle que estábamos en el lago..!Entonces lo había visto todo!

-Como castigo, os levantareis temprano y cortareis la leña con la cual se preparará el desayuno para vuestros compañeros. Así que ya sabéis, a las 6 os quiero despiertos delante de la cabaña de los tutores. Buenas noches Higurashi...Yo me llevaré a Chisu a su cuarto no valla a ser que vuelva a por usted.-

Naraku, se llevo a Inuyasha cogido de le cuello, mientras Kagome esperaba que desaparecieran en la oscuridad. De vez en cuando, Inuyasha se giraba para ver la cara que ponía Kagome.

Antes que se alejaran y Kagome les perdiera de vista, Inuyasha se giro por ultima vez, guiñándole el ojo. Esto hizo que a Kagome le revolviera un escalofrió acompañado de un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Por fin, desaparecieron, y ella entro dentro de su cuarto, con las demás chicas que ya estaban durmiendo. Se cambio de ropa, se puso su pijama, y se metió en la cama. Desde hay empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde esta mañana, y lo que tocaría por venir mañana. Entre tanto pensamiento, se quedo dormida por el casamiento.

Por fin llego la mañana tan esperada. Kagome se levanto intentando no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras, en especial a Sango, que tenia cara de felicidad porque soñaría con alguien, tal vez en Miroku? Cogió su ropa para practicar deporte, que seria la mas adecuada para aquella ocasión. Se trataba de un pantalón "Short" que tapaba lo justo y necesario, y la camiseta blanca con el logo de la escuela donde estudiaba. Se recogió el pelo en una tranza, por que si tenia que cortar leña, se cansaría bastante y sudaría. Al terminas, cerro la puerta con cuidado, y se fue corriendo al punto donde quedaron.

Aun era demasiado pronto, ningún sonido se oía por los alrededores de aquel bosque, solo se observada el roció en las hojas de las plantas, pues el sol empezaba a salir. Por fin llego y vio a Inuyasha. Este llevaba unos vaqueros que le venían bastante justitos, y esto hizo subirle los colores a Kagome. Una camiseta parecida a la suya de gimnasia del mismo color, y con el nombre de el colegio. Naraku también estaba discutiendo con Inuyasha. Al verme, se pusieron en camino hacia donde se encontraba la madera que tenían que cortar.

-Espero que esto os sirva de lección y que sepáis, que los horarios son los horarios, y no tiene que saltarse las reglas.- Naraku señalo una montaña llena de leña que esto hizo que le bajara bastante la moral a Kagome. En cambio, Inuyasha ponía cara de felicidad, alo mejor estaría acostumbrado a cortar leña todos los días.

Naraku les entrego unas hachas y señalo que tenían que cortar todos estos troncos antes de el almuerzo. Naraku por fin, se fue a dormir, pues era muy pronto. Y así, empezó el castigo.

Kagome no se lo pensó dos veces y se puso a cortar leña sin mas preámbulos al igual que Inuyasha. Este, rompió el silencio.

-Siento lo de anoche, Kagome.-  
-Pues a buenas horas!- Kagome estaba muy enojada por aquello de ayer.

- Lo siento, de veras, es que no puede contenerme. Perdóname.- Inuyasha puno un tono de voz de arrepentimiento, que esto hizo que levantara la vista Kagome.

-No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas ha hacerlo.- Kagome sonrió y volvió a cortar leña.

Se asombro muchísimo al ver lo rápido que la cortaba Inuyasha. Cuando ella llevaba la mitad, el ya había acabado.

-Que rápido lo haces no?- Kagome estaba impresionada.

-También puedo hacer rápido otras cosas. je je, era broma, trae que te ayude.

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome por la cintura. Otra vez, empezó a latirle en corazón de aquella manera. Mientras cogía su cintura, cogía el mango de la hacha con su otra mano y le explicaba a Kagome, susurrándole al oído:

-Tienes que tener en cuenta donde cortas...Un corte lento y suave...Intenta buscar el centro...- Kagome cada vez estaba mas rígida.

Inuyasha dejo de hablarle. Esto le extraño bastante, por que sentía cosquillas en su cuello. Allí estaba Inuyasha besándole el cuello. Lentamente... Inuyasha seguía besándolo mientras le cogía la mano, y poco a poco le iba dándole la vuelta a Kagome poco apoco sin que se diera cuenta, mientras que la otro sujetaba la Hacha. Esto hizo que Kagome no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pensando, pues la hacha le sugería varias cosas que podía hacer con ella: cortarle el cuello a Inuyasha, o dejarla caer al suelo

Inuyasha seguida besando su delicado cuello. Kagome seguía con la hacha, hasta que volvió a oír un susurro en su oreja, que le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Te quiero Kagome, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-  
Estas palabras dejaron a Kagome un poco desconcertada, pues nuca se lo había pedido aunque siempre se le tiraba la cuello como un vampiro, y nunca mejor dicho.

-Para!- Kagome se soltó de sus brazos a duras pena. Se alejo bastante de el apoyándose en un árbol muy cerca de donde ellos estaban.- No crees que ya deberías parar de tanto jugar conmigo!- Kagome miro desafiadamente a Inuyasha.

-Yo nunca he jugado contigo, ¿Crees que soy de esos?- Inuyasha se aparto un mechón de pelo de su cara. Este fue avanzando hacia donde estaba Kagome. Ella retrocedía asta que se apoyo en el árbol.

-Estoy mas que harta que me sobes entera! Además de besarme el cuello cada dos por tres!- Inuyasha fue avanzando lentamente.

-Si me gusta tu cuello, no es mi culpa.- Kagome se puso rojísima al escuchar aquello. Inuyasha había adoptado una postura muy extraña, como si se tratara de un león que intentaba cazar a su presa, y yo era la presa.

-No digas sandeces! Tu lo único que haces es jugar conmigo, y con mis sentimientos!- Kagome miro hacia otro lado. Estaba mas que harta que le jugara con ella cuando quisiera. Ella era muy reservada y no decía todo lo que le sucedía, prefería guardárselo para ella misma. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, apoyándose en el árbol.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Kagome.- Kagome, giro la cara, y pudo encontrar los ojos dorados enfrente de los suyos.

Muchas sensaciones empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Un cosquilleo en el estomago hizo que casi se desmayara por completo .

-¿Que me respondes, saldrás conmigo?-

Kagome, pensó varias opciones y opto por la mas sensata.  
-Inuyasha ...-

Fue interrumpida, por que había gente mirándolos. Esto hizo que se despegaran en seguida.


	9. Cap 7 Déjame que te bese

**¿Donde vive ese chico? **

**Capitulo 7**

**"Déjame que te bese"**

Estaban apunto de besarse, pero Kagome se dio cuenta que alguien les observaba, y empujo a Inuyasha lo mas fuerte que pudo. Allí estaba Miroku rascándose la barriga mirándoles con cara de sueño.

-MIROKU!QUE HACES AQUI!- Inuyasha estaba muy enfadado, y su tono había cambiado.

- Había venido al servicio, que esta allí...Pero veo que os molesto no? Pero tranquilos, por mi podéis seguir - Miroku alegro esa cara de sueño, y su voz había cambiado a un tono mas picaron.

-Pues vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero luego te vas a dormir dando la vuelta al lago!Por aquí no pases entendido?- Inuyasha cada vez enseñaba los colmillos con cara de pocos amigos.

Por fin Miroku se fue de aquella escena tan estúpida. Inuyasha se giro, y vio a Kagome como cogía el hacha y cortaba los troncos.

- No digas nada Inuyasha, y sobretodo no te acerques, tengo un objeto afilado, y pienso usarlo.- Kagome amenazaba con utilizarlo con la cabeza de Inuyasha. Este retrocedió al ver la cara de sádica que ponía. Por fin, dejo de mirarla y se fue, pero antes dijo.

-Que sepas, Kagome, que esto solo acaba de empezar, y ni tan siquiera me has contestado a lo que te he propuesto. Conseguiré que seas solo mía. Es solo cuestión de tiempo..Mas vale que te lo pienses.- Inuyasha se fue sin mas, dejando a Kagome otra vez confundida. Aun seguía latiéndole el corazón de aquella manera, ya faltada poco para terminar todos los troncos. Ahora mas que nunca, hubiera necesitado la ayuda de Inuyasha...

Ya era la hora de desayunar, y Kagome y Sango se sentaron juntas, y Miroku he Inuyasha, se fueron con los demás chicos de clase. Sango interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Que estabais haciendo anoche tu y Inuyasha en el porche de la cabaña?- Kagome casi se atraganta por aquella pregunta tan disparatada.

-Co-co-co-como? y eso a que viene?- Kagome estaba muy nerviosa por aquella pregunta.

-Es que he oído que estabais metiendoos mano en el porche y os estabais liando y el profesor Naraku os pillo de sopetón, y esta mañana que os ha pillado Miroku, y dice, que estabais también apunto de desnudaros..¿Es cierto todo eso?- Kagome puso cara de asombro, todo estaba mal!solo estaban cortando leña! TT

-Pero que dices! Ayer fui ha hablar Inuyasha con Kikyô para...-

- ¿Kikyô es la chica que viva con el no?-  
-Como lo sabes?  
- Mira, lo van diciendo por hay...- Kagome cada vez se asombraba mas de los rumores.

- Pues eso, y luego me acompaño a la cabaña y se me insinuó, y gracias que Naraku nos pillo. Y esta mañana, estábamos partiendo leña, porque Naraku nos castigo por volver tarde y estar haciendo el mono tan tarde. Y otra vez se me insinuó, NO nos estábamos desnudando!- Fue tal el grito, que todos lo oyeron y empezaron a gritar "Inuyasha por Kagome" (Que crios). Kagome cada vez se iba hundiendo por la opresión que ejercía aquellas burlas.

-Que fuerte no? Se te tira al cuello Inuyasha a mas no poder, esta loco por ti, deberías hacer algo..-

- Lo intento pero se me paraliza el cuerpo..Parece que juegue conmigo...- Kagome volvió a desayunar porque ya habían parado de gritar aquello.

- Mas vale, que sea ya y rápido, este chico parece una hormona con patas - Las dos rieron sin parar, pero algún escalofrió le entro sin saber porque, tal vez alguna desgracia se vendría cerca.

Por la tarde hicieron una excursión al monte, sin indecentes, tan solo que Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a subir algunos desniveles de tierra seguido de un acercamiento de cabeza para poder otra vez besarla. Ella prefería volver al suelo de donde estaba.

Por fin llego otra vez la noche, y se pusieron ha cenar. Había hambre después de la caminata que se metieron durante toda la mañana.

Kagome estaba sola en una mesa cenando, porque Sango había desaparecido con Miroku, que quería enseñarle no se que cosas (Rezaremos por el alma de Sango) he Inuyasha no lo había visto desde aquella tarde, después de pasar de el unas 50 veces. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Alguien se acercaba a ella. Era Kôga. En la mano llevaba dos vasos de zumo.

-Hola Kagome, por cierto, sobre Inuyasha y tu, es cierto eso de que habéis hecho furi kuri en la sala de profesores? (Furi Kuri, significa literalmente "meter mano" sin hacer nada posterior)  
- Hola Kôga, no, no es cierto, es todo mentira TT-

Kôga era buen chico, demasiado bueno para ella, pero según fuentes, estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Ayame, que después de Salir con Kagome, ya se fue a buscar faldas donde llorar, y encontró a esa chica.

-Kagome, ¿que te parece si damos una vuelta? O se pondrá celoso tu novio?- Kôga se reía de la cara que ponía Kagome al oír novio.

-Novio? Ese no es mi novio!

Kôga y Kagome fueron hacia un puente cercano donde allí estuvieron conversando durante un rato.

-Por cierto, se me olvido esto, ¿Quieres un poco de zumo?- Como sabíamos, lleva dos vasos, y le ofreció uno lleno a Kagome.

-Muchas gracias - - Kagome no pudo resistirlo, y bebió un poco de el, pues ya tenia un poco de sed, de tanto hablar con Kôga. Algo extraño sucedida, le empezaba a entrar sueño a Kagome.

-Kôga, tengo mucho sueño, volvamos a ca...- Kagome se apoyo en aquel puente viejo de piedra y callo hacia el agua, Kôga ni tan siquiera se inmuto en nada, mas bien lo veía normal.

- Espero que dejes de dar la tabarra, Kagome...-

Inuyasha preguntaba a la gente si había visto a Kagome, y la gente respondía que la habían visto con Kôga cerca del puente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacia el puente. Allí vio a Kôga asomada mirando hacia el agua, y se extraño mucho de no poder ver a Kagome. Llego a el corriendo con una rabia intensa gritando.

-!DONDE ESTA KAGOME NIÑATO MALCRIADO!- Inuyasha ya iba a pegarle cuando.

- No, se- Respondió Kôga,- Decía que tenia sueño y de repente se ha caído al agua, que penita no Inuyasha?- Kôga reía de una forma maléfica, Kagome había caído al agua, se ahogaría!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiro al agua a rescatar a Kagome.

Inuyasha al oír las palabras, se ha caído, no se lo pensó dos veces y se tiro de el puente a la corriente. Ese día estaba un poco nubloso, y el corriente estaba cada vez era mas fuerte.

Inuyasha no veía nada, solo barro por la cantidad de agua que arrastraba. Pero, algo empezó a brillar dentro de su bolsillo y le hizo recordar algo.

Sango buscaba a Kagome por todos lados, y también buscaba a Inuyasha para preguntarle donde estaría Kagome, pues si lo encontraba, sabría que estarían juntos. Fue preguntando a sus compañeros, y le dijeron que no habían visto desde hace un rato a Kagome, Inuyasha y a Kôga. ¿Kôga? Sango salió corriendo hacia el puente, por si estaría Kôga en medio, acabarían mal seguro.

Kagome seguía durmiendo en el fondo del rió, cuando vio una luz rosada dirigirse a ella y cojerla. Una luz calidad que le hablaba y le decía cosas, que no se preocupa, que saldrían de aquélla. Empezaron a subir por la superficie hasta que llegaron a la orilla, Kagome aun seguía inconsciente.

Inuyasha saco a Kagome del Lago. Como veía que o respiraba, empezó hacerle la respiración artificial . Esta vez no se aprovecharía, pues era una cosa seria. Kagome no reaccionaba. Seguía intentando reanimar hasta que en un ultimo esfuerzo recupero las fuerza y expulso todo el agua que había tragado.

-I..nu..ya..sha..me..he..caído..sin..querer...-  
-Kagome estas viva!- Inuyasha la abrazo y casi Kagome se quedaba otra vez sin respiración.- Pensaba que ya nunca te volvería a ver , mi Kagome.-

- No..seas...tonto..a mi..no hay...quien me...mate...- Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Inuyasha la tenia en el suelo cogiéndola de la cabeza, pues no era buen momento de ponerse románticos.

Los profesores llegaron enseguida, y dieron explicaciones, pues por aquello, Inuyasha podía ser expulsado. Kagome, a duras penas dijo, que se había caído mientras paseaba, y no pudo nadar, por culpa de la corriente, y Inuyasha se lanzo a rescatarla. No iba a decir, que se había caído por que Kôga le había echado algo en la bebida.

Kagome paso todo el día en la sala de profesores ,pues ella no quería ser trasladada a un hospital, solo estaba cansada.

Kagome se despertó...Estaba desnuda y, empezó a recordar cosas..Kôga la había dejado que callera, y sin saber porque, empezó a entrarle sueño. Sospecho que bebió algún somnífero y por eso, callo al río.

-Y pensar que confié de Kôga...- Pensaba Kagome mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. En la mesita de noche se veían flores y unas galletas de chocolate que había preparado Sango, con una postal al lado, diciendo "Cuando puedas disfrutarlas, comételas con alguien especial". ¿Alguien especial?

Enseguida noto algo, y pudo ver que alguien le cogía la mano, y ese era Inuyasha. Se encontraba apoyado durmiendo en la cama, cogiéndole la mano a Kagome, y esto le dio mucha confianza.

Inuyasha empezó a abrir los ojos, y pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Como estas Kagome? - Enseguida pudo observar, que se había pasado toda la noche pendiente de ella cojiendola de la mano, sin soltarla...Esto impacto mucho en ella.

- Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi...¿me puedes acercar aquella camiseta , por favor?-

Inuyasha se levanto , soltando un instante su mano, que pareció eterno para ella. Llego y se la puso, y volvió a cojerle la mano.

-M sentia un poco incomoda al no llevar la camiseta... Por cierto Inuyasha tu..me has...bueno...-

-¿Si te he visto desnuda?- Inuyasha dijo estas palabras dejando un poco cortada a Kagome.

-Bueno...si...-

-Tranquila, nunca te haría eso. Además no tengo el valor suficiente como para aprovecharme de alguien mientras duerme-

Kagome se sintió un poco aliviada al oír aquello. Sin embargo, ella volvió a hablar.

-Esto..Inuyasha...-

-Si Kagome?- Kagome bajo la mirada por la vergüenza que le hizo que sonriera de aquella manera.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día..mientras cortamos leña...Pues me gus...-

En ese momento entro Miroku y Sango.  
-Valla , te has recuperado, que bien...- Miroku seguía con sus impertinencias por toda la habitación dándole palmaditas a Inuyasha en la espaldas, mientras esta le sacaba los colmillos.

-Sango, muchas gracias por las galletas-

-Tu tranquila, iba a estar contigo toda la noche, pero Inu se empeño en estar contigo.-

Inuyasha agacho la cabeza avergonzado por aquello.

-Muchas gracias, Inu...-

Kagome miro a Sango. Las chicas tenemos un doble sentido, y la mirada que le dirigió fue como "Te importaría irte, quiere estar a solas con Inuyasha".Sango lo pillo a la primera, querían estar solos.

-Venga Miroku, que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.- Le cogió de el brazo y le empujo hacia la puerta. Así a su salida, le guiño el ojo antes de cerrarla puerta.

-Al fin solos...- Inuyasha seguía apretando la mano de Kagome, como si esperara algo.

-Inuyasha, siempre que intento decírtelo viene alguien y nos interrumpe, así que...

Kagome estiro de su mano y le empujo contra ella, haciendole que se besaran. Kagome sentía la respiración de Inuyasha, al igual que el, sabía que se querían, y nadie podría separarlos.

Kagome se separo, por falta de aire, aunque Inuyasha seguía allí, como si aun se lo estuviera dando.

Por fin abrió los ojos y tenia la cara de sorpresa.

-Y-y-y, y esto?- Ahora era el que estaba en estado cata tónico xD

- Ya te lo he dicho, no te lo podía decir, así que...no te lo digo con palabras...- Kagome se puso roja.

-Entonces, saldrás conmigo?- Kagome afirmo con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro sitio..

Inuyasha saltaba de alegría, cuando Kagome le estiro de la mano y le dijo.

-Pero que nadie se entere...Será nuestro secreto.-  
-Porque? no se lo podemos contar a Sango o Miroku?- A Inuyasha le extraño bastante aquella reacción de Kagome.

- Hombre a ellos si..pero...Es que me gusta preservar mi vida personal, por que a nadie le interesa...- Mirando a Inuyasha con la mas sincera de las miradas.

- Como tu quieras, mi Kagome.- Y volvió y le dio otro beso y continuación le mordió el labio.

-Pero que haces!-  
-Tenia ganas de hacértelo, desde aquel día que nos encontramos en la puerta del Instituto -.

-Pues haberme solo besado, bestia ¬¬' -

Así estuvieron toda la tarde, cogidos de la mano, y besándose ahora que podían...

Por fin pudo salir de aquella cabaña y volver al exterior, que un quedaban días de excursión.

Kagome salió de allí, haciendo como que no había pasado nada, era un secreto!


	10. Cap 8 la corriente arrastra algo mas que

**¿Donde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 8**

**"la corriente arrastra algo mas que las hojas"**

Kagome se creía impotente al no poder contar aquello. No quería explicar por que Kôga le había dejado caerse, aunque en varias ocasiones, estuvo a punto de contarlo, no estaba muy del todo segura de si decirlo o no.

El día de la llegada ya estaba muy cerca, y decidieron , que lo mejor seria, que bajaran a pie unos 5 kilómetros hasta llegar a un albergue, para luego ir a la ciudad. Esto no les hizo mucha gracia, pues decían que el camino estaba cortado por culpa el de un deslizamiento de pierdas que se había producido aquella noche, he impedía el paso por carretera.

Se pusieron en camino por un sendero no muy cerca de allí. El día comenzó soleado pero poco a poco se fue oscureciendo. Decidieron que lo mejor seria comer un rato, antes que nada. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos.

Kagome volvía a sentir aquella extraña sensación que le hacia poner los pelos de punta, como si alguien el observara. Notaba una presencia misteriosa dentro de el bosque, necesitaba averiguar que era. Cogió a Sango y le dijo que le acompaña a hacer sus necesidades. Miroku se ofreció encantado, seguido de una bofetada de Sango. Inuyasha se pensaba que algo extraño sucedía, pues ella podía ir perfectamente sola, aunque duda si era aquello, pues las chicas a veces, no van solas al servicio

o:p /o:p 

Espero que Sango y Kagome desaparecieran un poco en el bosque, Miroku cogió su mochila llena de comida (Por supuesto) y siguió a Inuyasha, alo mejor el también quería espiarlas(NT: Miroku, nadie es como tu ¬¬). Alguien observada sus pasos detenidamente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que se estaban adentrando cada vez mas en el bosque, Sango decidió preguntarle algo.

-¿De verdad vas a ir al servicio? Ya hemos andado demasiado...Volvamos ya...- Sango cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.

-Calla, que casi llegamos...-

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a un precipicio, por el cual, pasa un rió. Kagome volvía a sentir aquella sensación mas fuerte, y esto hizo que se acercara al borde del precipicio. Sango se asusto bastante, pero ella tenia vértigo, y prefería no acercarse.

Kagome vacilo un momento... Miro al vació y empezó a perder la conciencia...Cuando se dio cuenta, sentía esa sensación dentro de su cabeza...Era alguien que gritaba su nombre, alguien la cogía , pero no supo quien, pues sintió mucho frió en su cuerpo, y estaba mojada.

Kagome se encontraba en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor. Veía una luz al fondo. Era muy cálida, y decidió acercarse a ella, pero...Oyó una voz que le llamaba...Una voz que decía "Kagome no te mueras".Volvió a sentir un latido de un corazón..que latía muy fuertemente...Quería saber de quien era, y decidió abrir los ojos.

Pudo ver a Sango, cayéndole lagrimas por las mejillas riendo y diciendo su nombre, mientras alguien la abrazaba.

-Sango...que haces..con mi--tanga?...quítatelo ahora...mismo...es mío...-

Sango se reía al oír aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Kagome. Pudo abrir mas los ojos y ver que estaba en ropa interior. ¿Que hacia en ropa interior?¿Donde estaba?.

-¿Donde estamos?- Kagome intento incorporarse, pero alguien no le dejaba. Miro hacia arriba y pudo ver el bello rostro de Inuyasha. Se encontraba sentada en su regazo, Entonces aquel corazón que latía..¿Era el de Inuyasha?. Si, era el de Inuyasha. Esto hizo que pusiera la mejor de sus sonrisas. Este hizo que Sango alegrase la cara, y dejara de llorar, aunque fuese de alegría

-¿Que haces..(Miro hacia su cuerpo, y pudo ver que ella también estaba en ropa interior, al igual que todos los que estaban allí)Que hacemos en ropa interior?- Aparto la mira, y observo que había un fuego con la ropa al lado, como si se estuviera secando.

-¿Que ha pasado, donde estamos?- Kagome se quito de encima de Inuyasha, pues el también estaba sin ropa, y era una situación bastante incomoda.- No me acuerdo de nada...-

-Si te acordaras de algo seria un milagro...-

-Tu calla Miroku, que todo esto es por culpa tuya!- Sango repicaba a Miroku por aquel comentario.

-Ven Sanguito, que te voy a ayudar a devolverle el Tanga a Kagome...-Al decir esto, se llevo una pedrada de Sango...

-Perdiste el conocimiento y te caíste al precipicio, pero te cogí a tiempo, pero...-Sango se corto un momento.-Apareció Inuyasha y te intento cojer de la nada, hasta que llego Miroku, y nos empujo a los tres ¬¬, gracias !-

Miroku se hacia el sueco, haciendo como si pintara las pareces de ,¿ que era?

-¿Donde estamos?-

-Estamos en una cueva. Nos arrastro a la corriente, y rió abajo la vimos y decidimos entrar, pues estaba empezado llover. Entramos en esta cuevas, te saco Inuyasha de el agua temblando, el cual te ayudo a que no te ahogaras-

Inuyasha la había ayudado. Kagome miro a Inuyasha, y al percatarse de esto, el se giro mirando el fuego.

-Te entramos en la cueva...-Miroku seguid explicando mientras comía algo que había en la mochila, he Inuyasha le pegaba, pues no quería que comiera.- Inuyasha eres malo!- .-Bueno eso, te entramos en la cueva, pero dejastes de respirar, gritábamos tu nombre pero nada-

La que gritaba era Sango? Pensaba Kagome, que suerte tenia por tenerla como amiga.

-Pero esto no acaba aquí, pues aun seguías sin respirar así que...Inuyasha...pues...- Sango se puso muy roja, y no pudo terminar la frase. Kagome no entendía nada.

-Hasta que Inuyasha te hizo el boca boca y te salvo O- Miroku hablo otra vez. Inuyasha se puso muy rojo, y no paraba de echar leños de madera al fuego. Inuyasha la había salvado, otra vez. Kagome puso la mejor de sus sonrisas dirigida a Inuyasha...

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha...No se que aria sin ti- Al oír esto, Inuyasha seguía echando leña al fuego, ya parecía eso un torre.

-Inuyasha ...esto..¿Que haces?- Miroku pregunto mientras miraba la torre de fuego de Inuyasha.

-Es-es-estoy ha-ha-ciendo esto para que ka-ka-gome no tenga frió...-Inuyasha tartamudeaba de una forma muy cómica, mientras seguía echando mas leña.

Sango cogió una manta y se taparon las dos.

-Mas vale que nos tapemos...- Se acerco a Kagome, y le dijo a la oreja- Inuyasha no se ha cortado un pelo en nada. Te ha empezado a quitar la ropa, por que decía que estabas tiritando. Poco mas y te deja sin nada . - Kagome se puso muy roja y miro a Inuyasha. Este se giro, y volvió a echar leños al fuego.

Sango no había terminado- Mas vale que nos tapemos...Miroku cada vez me pone mas cara de pervertido...Y encima va y me pongo tanga TT. -

Sango acerco la cabeza a Kagome, ella hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida...

Ya era otro día, Kagome abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba sola. El fuego seguía encendido y su ropa estaba doblada. Decidió ponérsela y salir al exterior.

No era muy difícil salir, pues solo tenia una apertura. Vio los primeros rayos de luz, y allí estaba un pequeño riachuelo. Seria por el cual, aquella noche, les haría llegar hasta allí. Pero se percato de algo. Inuyasha estaba dentro de el cazando peces. Estaba sin camiseta, con un pantalón bastante cortito, que tapaba lo justo y necesario. Esto hizo subirle los colores muy rápidamente a Kagome.

Aquella madurez que se observaba en su cara, le encantaba. Su seriedad a y su concentración hicieron soltar una carcajada a Kagome, pues Inuyasha no era de ese tipo.

Se percato que estaba mirándola, y decidió salir del agua a darles los buenos días.

-Buenos días Kagome, tienes hambre?-

Inuyasha se acerco con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero esta giro la cara y se dieron un beso. Inuyasha se quedó allí plantado mientras ella lo abrazaba, y le susurraba.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme Inu. Como dije ayer, no se que aria sin ti..-

Empezaron a subírsele los colores a Inuyasha, y el también la abrazo.

-Tranquila Kagome, cuando necesites ayuda, estaré allí para lo que quieras pedirme.

Inuyasha volvió a besar a Kagome. Este beso, mas intenso que el otro, se prolongo bastante, pues estaban felices de estar el uno con el otro. Por fin se despegaron, cojiendose de la mano, se sentaron en otro fuego que había al lado de el rió. Había muchos peces cocinándose al lado de el fuego. Esto impresiono bastante a Kagome, pues los había cazado Inuyasha.

-Come lo que quieras...Sango y Miroku han ido a buscar alguna viva inteligente cerca de aquí, ellos tiene muy buen sentido de la orientación.-Inuyasha volvió a sonreír, y siguió comiendo.

Después de la comida, se sentaron a pensar un rato sobre lo que había pasado. Inuyasha empezó a hablar con Kagome.

-Tienes mas mala suerte...Ya se! te voy a regalar algo.-

Inuyasha corrió hacia la cueva. Kagome se quedo pensativa,¿Que le podría regalar? Cuando salió de la cueva, observo que llevaba algo redondo en la mano.

-Es mi amuleto de la suerte. Me la regalo mi madre, antes de morir. Dice que se llama Shikon no Tama. Es toda tuya, para que te de mucha suerte en la vida.-

Era una piedra preciosa. Brillaba por si misma con un color rosado, que hacia que Kagome se sintiera muy feliz al poder recibir ese regalo. ¿Que mas podía pedir de Inuyasha?

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha-

-No hay de que, sobretodo, no la pierdas vale? Llévala siempre contigo, así estaremos siempre juntos...-

Esas palabras hicieron que Kagome soltara algunas lagrimas. Inuyasha la miraba con cara de decepción. Kagome se hecho encima de Inuyasha y empezó a sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

-!Va Kagome! No es para tanto, es un regalo tonto...- Inuyasha, aun tirado en el suelo, agarro a Kagome por la cintura.

-Nunca se lo he dicho a un chico, y parecerá un poco extraño si sale de mi boca pero...Inu..te quiero... - Un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa hicieron que Inuyasha la mirara y se riera.

-Yo también te quiero, y mucho. -

Kagome se acerco lentamente a Inuyasha besándole tiernamente en los labios. La calidez de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón era muy relajante.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, alguien gritaba cerca de allí.

-vamos, hagámoslo nosotros también Sango!-

-No seas pervertido Miroku! No somos nada nosotros!-

-Pero no me contestaste a mi pregunta!Contéstame!-

Sango y Miroku venían riñendo por el camino. Kagome se aparto enseguida de encima de Inuyasha.

-Buenos días Kagome ¿Como estas?- Sango se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a Kagome. Seguidamente de Miroku que quería imitarla, pero este quería besarla en la boca. Seguido de un puñetazo de Inuyasha, al querer besar a su novia.

-Hemos encontrado una casa cerca de aquí, dice que nos llevaran a la ciudad, pongámonos en marcha!-

Cogieron sus cosas, y apagaron todos los fuegos, dirigiéndose hacia su destino de viaje. Pero, no volvían a estar solos, pues alguien volvía a vigilarlos.


	11. Cap 9 Tal vez

**¿Donde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 9 **

**"Tal vez ..."**

Llevaban un rato andando, el cansancio ya empezaba a invadirles. Kagome cada vez estaba mas cansada. Vacilo un momento, pues cada vez perdía mas las fuerzas. Inuyasha la cogió de la cintura, pues vio que empezaba a desmayarse. Kagome, miro a Inuyasha, poniendo la mejor de sus caras

El se acercó a su oreja, diciéndole; "Si quieres descansamos, no tengas reproche en decirlo, mi Kagome". Ella hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y se cogió de la cintura de Inuyasha, acercándose mas a el, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Una mañana calurosa, de Invierno, sin duda. Aunque pasearan entre árboles, podían filtrarse rayos de luz a través de sus hojas. Parecía un día de verano, pues la brisa rozaba sus rostros, haciendo aquel día, que pareciese de lo mas veraniego.

Miroku se giro un momento, y pudo observar a Kagome he Inuyasha besándose mientras andaban. Esto hizo que le entrara un poco de envidia, pues el todavía no había conseguido novia. Sango caminaba sin parar, tenia que recordar el camino perfectamente, pues si se perdían podía ser demasiado peligroso, y correrían peligro los 4. Miroku se acerco a Sango por detrás, y empezó a hablarle.

-Sango...¿Estas enfadado conmigo?¿Te he hecho algo malo?- Miroku esperaba una respuesta, pero parecía que no hubiera vida inteligente dentro de la cabeza de Sango. Por fin, dijo algo.

-¿Si lo estuviera que pasaría?- Sango cada vez andaba mas deprisa.

- No se, pregunto. Como siempre que hablo contigo, pasas de mi, pues, nu se...- Miroku se sentía decepcionado con la respuesta de Sango. Ella se percato de que estaba desilusionado. Tal vez le quería, pero ella era demasiado fuerte como para caer a los pies de un hombre. Tal vez les tenia manía desde que era pequeña, pues su padre las abandono a su madre y su hermano, cuando tan solo tenia 5 años.

Tal vez, era muchos tal vez que corrían por su cabeza...Tal vez una oportunidad...El era diferente, no tenia la misma expresión de querer utilizarla, como otros chicos que había conocido anteriormente.

-No se que me pasa Sango...Pero contigo es diferente, y tu ya lo sabes, te lo digo siempre que puedo...Me gustas mucho, y solo para lo que tu piensas, pues tu estas muy...- Sango puso cara de pocos amigos y Miroku se puso muy rojo.

- Estas muy presentable U. En serio, me gustas mucho. - Estas ultimas palabras causaron un toque de nerviosismo en Sango. Tal vez lo decía en verdad, Tal vez no..

Debería actuar, ya se lo había pensado muchas veces, y seria lo mejor.

-Miroku, pídemelo otra vez.-  
-¿El que?-  
- Lo de ...sa..lir- Su palabras fueron sonando cada vez mas majito, casi fueron ni escuchadas por Miroku.

-¿Como?Que si quieres salir conmigo?-  
- ...Si...- Sango agacho la cabeza.  
-¿En serio¿? No me vas a pegar?- Miroku cogió posición de defensa, pues casi siempre le pegaba, por todo lo que dijera.

- No seas burro! Como te voy a pegar? No estaría bien...-Sango lo miro por un momento mientras caminaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Miroku sonreía. Aquella mirada no le gustaba que se la pusiera, pues le hacia volverla loca.

-No me sonrías...- Sango miro hacia otro lado.  
-¿Por que? No te gusta que te sonría así?-

-¿Como lo sabes?- Sango volvía a latirle el corazón de aquella manera tan extraña.

-Esta claro que te gusta...Siempre que me mirabas, te sonreía así, y mirabas para otro lado. Y pensé que te gustaba, por eso, cada vez te la hacia mas, y pensé que te gustaba.- Además de ser observador, era una persona. (NT: Je je je que mala soy )

-Mas vale que bajemos por aquí, hay un pequeño atajo...- Miroku observo como cambiaba de tema...Eso hizo preocuparle un poco. Pensaba que poco a poco podría saber algo mas de es chica tan misteriosa...

Sango llamaba a Inuyasha y Kagome, para que supieran que tenían que bajar por aquí. Miroku aprovecho para bajar primero. Era una pequeña pendiente de tierra. Si no llevabas cuidado, podrías caer por ella. Inuyasha también bajo,

gracilmente, sin perder en equilibrio ni un momento.

Cuando termino, cogió a Kagome por la cintura, teniendo cuidado de que no cayera, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de cocerla, diciendo que era un noble caballero, si podía coger a la doncella en apuros, de una muerte segura. Ella reía por las chorradas que decía Inuyasha. Miroku les miraba poniendo cara de envidia...

Ahora le tocaba a Sango. Miroku no tenia ninguna gana de hacer el mismo pariré que Inuyasha, pues Sango le recibiría con un tortazo o algo por el estilo. Sin darse cuenta, Sango resbalo, tirandose a los brazos de Miroku.

Hubo una pequeño silencio entre ellos dos...Miroku cogía a Sango por la cintura, y ella estaba agarrada a su cuello. Miroku aprovecho para decirle al oído.

-Si no me quisieras...Te hubieras separado y me hubieras pegado..Tal vez...Podrás quererme ¿No, pero ahora que pienso...Estamos saliendo juntos no?-

Fue extraño que Sango no se separara...Tal vez, estuviera a gusto de aquella postura. Miroku se tubo que separar, pues Kagome y Inuyasha estaban jugando a cojerse y a pillarse. Ella, se quedo un tanto como decepcionada. Cogió, y se fue pasando a Miroku, sin decirle una palabra.

Pasaban por un pequeño desfiladero. No se oía ningún ruido. Miroku estaba detrás de Sango, a unos 10 metros, he Inuyasha y Kagome, ya les habían perdido hasta la vista. No era muy difícil perderse, pues era todo en camino recto. Empezaron las manos vibraciones, pues empezaba a oír un ruido que no parecía de el todo gustarle.

Miroku miro hacia arriba de el desfiladero, y pudo observa que una gran roca se dirigía hacia Sango.

-SANGO!CUIDADO!-

Miroku fue corriendo hacia Sango , haciéndola caer al suelo, los dos a la vez. Uno encima de otro. Inuyasha llego corriendo, preguntando que porque había habido un deslizamiento. Kagome miro hacia arriba, y pudo observar algo.

-Hay alguien allí arriba! Puedo verle...Tiene el pelo negro!- Aquella descripción no servia de mucho, pues mucha gente tiene el pelo negro. Inuyasha cogió a a Kagome y se fueron de allí corriendo, podían haber mas deslizamientos.

Sango seguía allí debajo de Miroku. Sin decir nada. Por fin, decidió separarse, el sabia que no le gustaba que la atosigaran.

-La próxima vez, ten mas cuidado San...Sango...¿Que te pasa?-

Estaba llorando. Le caían lagrimas por las mejillas. Miroku se preocupo, pensaba que se había roto algo.

-¿Te has roto algo?¿Respóndeme Sango?-  
- Miroku !-

Sango salto, abrazó fuertemente a Miroku. Ante la reacción de ella, no sabia como actuar.

-Soy tan tonta!Tu te portar muy bien conmigo, pero yo, en cambio, he sido una persona horrible! Siempre te he pegando, y nunca te he hecho caso..¿Por que te portas así de bien conmigo!

-Por que te quiero...-

Sango no esperaba aquella respuesta. Se separo un poco, y pudo ver su cara. Ella estaba muy llorosa por ser tan independiente ,y el, casi apunto de llorar.

-Miroku...Muchas gracias.-  
Se miraban mutuamente, alguien tenia que dar el primer paso. Sango era demasiado vergonzosa, y se sentía una incrédula al pensar que Miroku era como los demás. Miroku seguía mirándola.

Los ojos azules de Miroku producían un cierto nerviosismo en ella... Nunca pensaría que podía haber estado tantas veces en los brazos de un hombre.

Si el la besaba, pensaría que era un fresco, pero si no, se quedaría con las ganas de probar sus labios.

Pero no hizo nada de las dos cosas. Se levanto, y la ayudo a levantarse, dejándola un poco atontada.

-Debemos ir con ellos, o aun se caerán a un rió .-

-Tienes razón, vallamos.-

Empezaron a andar. Miroku suspiro por un momento. Por una vez en la vida, una respuesta inteligente por parte de el. "Bien hecho Miroku" pensaba para si mismo.

Pero algo estorbó sus pensamientos de pervertido y obseso mental xD.

Sango le había agarrado por la camisa. Sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado.

-Miroku yo...-

-¿Si? Pasa algo?.- Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos.

-Puedo ... ¿cogerte de la mano? Si no te importa claro...-

Miroku sonrió. Ella seguía mirando al suelo y no puedo ver los ojos llorosos de la chica, que tarde o temprano, le confesarían su amor por el.

-¿Por qué me va importar?.-

Miroku se puso a su derecha, y le agarro de la mano. El corazón de Sango le dio un vuelco. La sensación que había tenido con el en el autobús se había vuelto diferente. Si. Estaba enamorada de el.

Pero ella, estaba segura, que se lo confesaría a su manera. Por que, no siempre las palabras son necesarias para decirle a alguien que le quieres. A veces, una mirada, una sonrisa, una lagrima, una acción, bastan para transmitir tus sentimientos hacia aquella persona que amamos.

Por fin, llegaron a aquella casa, donde estaba un hombre esperándolos para llevarlos. El camino fue de lo mas tranquilo.

Miroku se sentó al lado de Sango. A ella no le importo en absoluto. Cuando ya llevaban un rato, el rodeo con su brazo los hombros de la chica, a la cual, ella respondió mirando al suelo, haciendo una leve sonrisa, acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

Llegaron a la ciudad donde deberían acudir. Kagome recordó el nombre de el hotel, y decidieron ir allí.


	12. Cap 10 Kagome esta… ¿Preparada?

**¿Dónde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Kagome esta… ¿Preparada?"**

-¡Ya recuerdo el nombre de el Hotel!- Kagome estaba pensando, mientras los demás la observaban. -Era el Hotel New Otani... (N/T: Este hotel, existe de verdad en Japón, lo que pasa, que es el de la prefectura de Osaka. Ellos están cerca de Kyushu :D)  
-New Otani...Pues no me suena, tendremos que preguntar.-

Estuvieron un rato preguntando a las personas de los alrededores. Por fin, les dijeron que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y deberían coger un taxi si querían llegar.  
Cogieron un taxi, y se subieron los 4. Aquella ciudad era muy grande. Serian las 8 de la tarde, desde que se levantaron y cogieron el coche de aquel señor, que les llevo a la ciudad, pues no tardaron más de 4 horas. La gente paseaba por las calles, aun no había anochecido, pues el sol cada vez estaba mas abajo en el firmamento.

Pagaron a contutor (Bueno, gracias al dinero de Miroku (Que chico mas raro, llevar dinero en esos casos).

Al bajarse del taxi, observaron anonadados el panorama. Una gran verja de color plata les separaba de unos lujosos jardines. Rodeados de árboles y flores de todas y cada una de las clases que hubiera visto Kagome en toda su vida. Una gran fuente se situaba enfrente del hotel. Al rededor suyo había unas flores higanbana (N/T: Este tipo de flor japonesa me encanta, y sale en el primer ending de Inuyasha). Inuyasha se acerco a ellas. Miro hacia los lados, y cortó uno de color rojo carmesí.

Luego se acerco a Kagome, y le susurro "Para la mas bella de este palacio". Kagome soltó una breve risita por aquel comentario.

Miroku estaba agarrado a Sango por la cintura. Ella disfrutaba a su lado, y los latidos de su corazón le hacían sentirse mas tranquila, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía algo, peor no sabia el que. Tal vez, ir agarrada aun chico, que aun no había besado…Le hacia ponerse muy nerviosa, y pensaba como seria la primera vez que probara sus labios… Ella, le miro con unos ojitos de cordero degollado. Miroku intuyo lo que quería decir. Sango también quería una flor.

Miroku se acerco y le susurro; "_si no me sueltas, tendremos que ir juntos_".

Sango respondió con un leven sonrojo: "Pues entonces, iré contigo".

"_Te expones a caer dentro de la fuente_" Miroku la miro directamente. El se soltó de la cintura de la chica, y fue cuando cogio una y se la dio en la mano.

"_Cuando llegues a la habitación_- Decía el chico de ojos azules- _Ponla en agua, así tendrás algo mió_".

"arigato", con un leve sonrojo, con la voz suave, volvió a cojerse al chico, y a pegarse mas a su pecho.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel, no se imaginaron que estava pasando.

Alguien estaba en la puerta del Hotel. Un hombre de pelo negro, con una sonrisa esperaba a que llegaran.  
-Menos mal que habéis llegado...- Aquel hombre no era otro que Naraku.  
-Señor Naraku, nosotros...- Kagome fue corriendo hablar con el. Habían estado muchos días fuera, y no era plan de presentarse allí como nada.

- Higurashi, tranquila. Se lo que paso ayer. No te preocupes. Por cierto, aquí tenéis las llaves de las habitaciones. Mas vale que os cambiéis, vais llenos de barro y arena. La cena es a las 9.- El tono de voz era muy raro, y extraño bastante a los chicos.- Aun podéis dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Vuestras mochilas, Sango, Kagome he Inuyasha (Al decirlo resalto su nombre) Están en vuestras habitaciones. Mañana salimos a las 10, así que, tener cuidado esta noche, sobretodo a la hora de dormir.

Kagome y los demás, estaban alucinando en colores por lo que les estaba diciendo Su tutor. Parecía que lo sabía todo... ¿Por que?  
- Bueno, creo que me voy, aun no he podido hacer nada aquí, mientras hacia muchas llamadas, nos vemos mañana, adiós.-

Naraku, bajo las escaleras y se fue del hotel, tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada esos 2 días.  
Todos entraron, menos Kagome. Extrañada por aquella reacción, se quedo un instante pensativa, pensando que el sabia todo lo que había pasado. No era una persona muy normalita, a pesar de todo. También decidió entrar.

Un hotel muy bonito, de estilo rustico, como a ella le gustaba. Bien amueblado. Su habitación estaba en el 5 piso. Era extraño, pues estaban las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas en la misma planta. Me refiero, a los que fueron a aquella excursión.  
Sus compañeros se alegraron bastante al verlos, pues estaban extrañados de que desaparecieran durante dos días, y llegaran sanos y salvos. Sango y Kagome estaban en una misma habitación. Cojieron y se tiraron encima de la cama de aquel hotel.

Una habitación preciosa, con una cama de ¿Matrimonio? Muy raro, pues la cama de los demás era diferente, todos están de 4 en 4, o de 5 en 5. Muy extraño.  
Kagome decidió que era hora de ducharse. Ya empezaba a oler aquella ropa, que ya lleva dos días seguidos puesta. Sango se ducho primero, tenia prisa, pues Miroku iba a venir a buscarla para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Aprovechando de que no había nadie en la habitación, se quitaba la ropa por todas los lugares de la habitación. Se metió en la ducha, sin preocuparse, de que no había cerrado la habitación con pestillo (Suele pasar si no vas con cuidado)

------------------------------------

Inuyasha salía de la ducha, y decidió que era hora arreglarse un poquito. Se puso una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros muy apretaditos (N/T: me encanta que este chico marque cuerpo \), con un cinturón también negro. Eran las 8:45 de la tarde y no tenia nada que hacer. La ropa estaba llena de suciedad, y tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia, para que viniera el servicio y se la lavara (Ya que estaba en un hotel, aprovecharía para que se la lavaran gratis).

Mientras miraba en los bolsillos encontró algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, era la perla de Shikon. Como es que la tenia el, si se la había dado a Kagome?. Pensó, que como era tan modesta, se la abría metido en el bolsillo sin que el se enterara. Pues era un regalo que le había hecho, y se lo tenia que devolver, además, a el siempre le había dado mucha suerte. Debería compartirla con alguien.

-La habitación de Kagome, esta justo enfrente de la nuestra...- Inuyasha cerró la puerta. No había nadie por el pasillo... Le extraño bastante. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, y decidió entrar.

No la vio por ningún lado. Su ropa estaba por toda la habitación, era suya, por que olía a ella(N/T: esto me dio por escribirlo, pues inu no se pasa la serie haciendo las funciones de perrito xD). Deducio que estaría en la ducha. Se lo estuvo pensando. Si entraba, podría verla desnuda, y eso, pues, en parte quería, pero por otra parte, se sentiría como un pervertido que espía a las niñas. Abrió la puerta de el baño y ...

-Kagome, vengo a traerte...!

------------------------------------

Kagome estaba duchándose. Tenía el pelo lleno de barro, y hojas y otras cosas que no preferiríamos saber que eran... (N/T: Que asquito xD). Cojio una toalla y se la puso en el brazo. Retiro la cortina. De repente se abrió la puerta.  
-Kagome vengo a traerte...!  
Era Inuyasha... Kagome se quedo paralizada... Inuyasha la miraba con cara de asombro.

-Inu-inu-inu-inu INUYASHA!PERVERTIDO!  
!-  
Kagome le tiro todo lo que encontró por el baño, hasta que cerró la puerta.  
-Lo siento, Kagome, yo quería, bueno! no quería es que!- Inuyasha daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Eres un pervertido...¬¬!  
Kagome salio de la habitación con una toalla enrollada sobre su cuerpo. A Inuyasha se le salían los ojos.  
- Si quierias verme desnuda, me lo podrías haber dicho! Hentai!- Kagome cojio una ropa que tenia preparada sobre la cama y se volvio a meter en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Verte¿Desnuda! Tsk! ni lo pienses...- Pero Inuyasha si que le pensaba.- He venido a traerte la perla que te regale, no se porque la tenia yo! si te la regale!No la quieres!- Este le gritaba apoyado en la puerta. En un momento se abrió, la puerta, casi se cae, pero pudo hacerse hacia delante y girarse. Kagome estaba...guapísima.

Llevaba una camiseta de estilo oriental, con unos botones que se abrochaban hacia la derecha, de color negro, con un estampado en flores de muchos colores. Muy ajustadita, dejaba ver los hombros de la chica, que además, llevaba una especie de calentadores, también de color negro, que cubrían las brazos, menos la parte de los hombros, como dije antes. Pero aquí no acaba. Una falta también negra con mas estampados florales, muy cortita, con unos zapatos de aguja, que con ellos, dejaban ver las piernas de la chica, que las tenían muy estilizadas para tener su edad.

Al ver este parónima, Inuyasha se quedo embobado mirando a Kagome.(N/T: aparte de caérsele 200L de baba xDD)

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha, tengo monos en la cara o que?- Kagome lo mirava. Inuyasha solo gesticulo una palabra.  
-Kagome...Estas que te rompes...- Este hizo que Kagome se cayera al suelo (la típica caída en los comics de chicas).

-Anda que...Como tu hay muchos. Si me he arreglado es porque quería¿Vale?- Kagome hizo una pequeña risita- Ven, ayúdame a ponerme este adorno en el pelo, y nos podremos ir a dar una vuelta...-

La chica se sentó delante de el tocador. Inuyasha la siguió como un perrito faldero xD. Eran unas preciosas orquillas con piedras de colores. Kagome se las puso en el pelo, recogiéndole el flequillo, a los lados de la cara. Inuyasha sujetaba la larga melena, mientras babeaba por la belleza de Kagome. Después de esto, Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, he Kagome se maquillo un poquito. Se pinto el contorno de los ojos, de color negro, haciéndole que los ojos le brillaran mas que de costumbre. Luego, se dio un poco de destello en los labios. Guardo todo lo que había usado, en la mochila, y se levanto.

-¿Que tal voy Inuyasha..?Inuyasha ¿...Inuyasha!Te sale sangre de la nariz!-  
Cojio rápidamente un poco de papel de el bater, tapando la hemorragia de Inuyasha. Por fin hablo...  
-Estas...Guapísima...-  
-U Gracias, pero no hacia falta que te saliera sangre de la nariz...¿Nos vamos a...¡Ostras! si ya son las 9. Que tarde se a ha hecho... Mejor bajemos ha cenar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Miroku esperaba en la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Estaba impaciente por dar un vuelta, aunque sumido en su pensamiento no se percato de la presencia de la joven Sango.

-Miroku...!hay alguien hay! No, creo que no hay vida dentro de tu cabeza -! –

Miroku por fin volvió en si… Al girarse, no se imagino lo que tenia en frente de ella.

Mas que fijarse en su cara, se fijo en el la ropa. Una especie de sudadera, muy cortita que tapa poco más de lo que podía llegar a tapar, acompañado de una cadenita que rodeaba la cintura y caía hasta el ombligo. Miroku tardo un poco mas en salir de aquel orificio que en otra cosa xDD.

Unos vaqueros de talle bajo hacían que las piernas de la chica que la esterilizaran, con unas especie de botas. Iba muy informal, pero a la vez muy arreglada. Miroku volvió a perderse en su cuerpo.

-Bueno¿nos vamos ya?-

-Si, si, si, vamos…- El chico seguía mirando el cuerpo de la chica.

-Miroku…Si no te importa…Cuando me hables, mi cara esta aquí arriba…- Aunque Miroku fuera un sinvergüenza, un color rojizo se hizo en sus mejillas.

-Perdona, Sango, pero es que esta noche tengo miedo de que me quiten a mi novia.- Una sonrisita se perfilo en sus labios, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-No… digas eso… además... ¿Quien se acercaría a una chica más del montón?

-Yo, por ejemplo.- Sango volvió a mirar al suelo. – Además, esta noche se fijaría en ti hasta una estatua…-

-Vasta ya de decir estas chorradas…- Sango se apoyo en la pared al lado de la puerta de lo que seria su habitación por esta noche. – Se que lo dices, por que si me dijeras lo contrario, te llevarías una ostia… Será mejor que me cambie…-

Dicho esto, intento entrar en la habitación, pero Miroku le cerró el paso con uno de sus brazos. Intento salir por el otro lado, sin ni tan siquiera mirarle a la cara, pero nuevamente fue encerrada por el otro brazo.

-Miroku, déjame pasar que me voy a cambiar de ropa.- Esta vez si que miro directamente a los ojos al chico. Esperaba que el jugara con ella, y que le estuviera mirando con ojos de burla. Pero esta ve, era diferente…

- No te permito que te cambies...- El chico siguió mirando directamente a los ojos de la muchacha. Ella, retrocedió un paso apoyándose a la pared.- además, yo siempre te voy a decir que estas fantástica, aunque tu no te lo creas…Además, eres demasiado especial para mi, y note voy a dejar escapar, como puedes ver ahora --

Ahora si que estaba colorada. Poco mas, y se podría confundir por una estufa. El calor iba aumentando, y su cuerpo se excitaba más y más…Seguían mirándose. Nadie mas había por el pasillo. El silencio rodeaba toda la plata 5ª. La respiración de la chica era lo único que se percibía con más claridad.

Miroku no podía evitarlo. Después de estar un largo rato mirando los ojos de la joven, la miro directamente a los labios. Sentía unas ganas enormes de besarlos y acariciarlos por primera vez. Sabía que era el primer en besar a la chica de sus sueños. Rebelde, y libre como el viento… Le encantaba.

Ella se dio cuenta que le miraba la los labios. No sabia si rodear su cuello con sus manos y que ese beso tan esperado por fin fuera cumplido. Era el momento de acatar y probar su piel.

Levanto sus brazos, y rodeo su cuello quedando a escasos centímetros. Ella no se movería para que el se acercara y por fin, pudieran besarse. El, noto que ella no quería dar el primer paso, si no que le dejo a el elegir si besarla o no hacerlo (N/T: Miroku va a ser que tampoco se lo va a pensar mucho xD). Se acerca mas y mas cuando…

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi!

-¿Pero quien cojones llama a estas horas! – Miroku dejo de apoyarse en la pared y cojio el móvil…Sus pensamiento solo maldecía a la persona que habría mandado ese puto mensaje.

-Será mejor que bajemos…- Dijo sin desganas Sango- Si, será lo mejor…

En ese instante, salio Inuyasha de la habitación de Miroku, peor no se fijo ni tan siquiera que ellos dos estaban, pues ya habían doblado la esquina…

-----------------------

Luego, se reunieron en la cena, y cenaron tranquilamente. Decidieron, que podían ir a la discoteca que había cerca de allí, aprovechando que no habían visto a Naraku. Así que se escaparon del hotel.

La discoteca era para mayores de 18 años, pero como Kagome y Sango, se habían arreglado bastante, aparentaban mas edad de la que tenían, por supuesto, les pidieron el carné de identidad a Inuyasha y Miroku (N/T: Con al cara de tontos que llevarían Inuyasha y Miroku, para no pedírselo.), y pasaron los 4. Valla ambientazo, 3 o 4 rápidas y después venia una lenta. Sango, cojio a Kagome y se fueron corriendo al podio para mover el esqueleto.

Kagome, ya no pida mas después de 4 canciones y además de beber mas de la cuenta, Sango, la llevo con Inuyasha, que el también llevaba un pedo, que casi no podían ponerse los 2 de pie (Que borrachos xD). Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron dejando a Sango sola, y Sango pensaba que hacia un rato que no veía a miroku…

Sango, bailaba un rato ella sola. Se percato de que alguien la miraba y se acercaba mucho a ella. Eran dos hombres.

-¿Oye, te vienes un rato a bailar con nosotros preciosa?- no era solo uno, si no dos y tenían una cara de sospechoso. Sango hizo como si nos hubiera oído, y fue hacia la barra, pero alguien, la había cogido de el brazo.  
-¿Que pasa? estas sorda o que?- Era el mismo hombre que antes.

-Perdona, -contesto ella- No te había oído ¿Qué quieres?-

-Que bailes conmigo y mi amigo un rato. Te prometo que nos lo pasaremos bien.-

Sango cada vez estaba más asustada. Aun no se fijo en la cara de esos dos viciosos salidos mentales(que ganas tenia de poner esa palabra xDD) a causa de la poca luz de la discoteca. Cuando se fijo bien, sus rostros eran de los mas desagradables, incluso le entraron ganas de vomitar.

-No seas tan vergonzosa, y vente con nosotros.- uno de los hombres la agarro por el brazo.

-!suéltame! no quiero ir contigo!- Sango pego un grito.

Por suerte, llego Miroku. Al ver aquello, decido coger a Sango por la cintura y decir.

-¿Que pasa? os gusta mi novia verdad?-  
No prefería meterse en problemas, pues corría muy pronto la voz, y acabaría llegando la policía, y no era plan, de que se entera media discoteca.

-Si tenéis algún problema, decírmelo a mí, y no a ella.- Miroku seguía cogido a Sango por la cintura.

-Tranquilo tío, no queremos nada de ti, solo le preguntábamos a tu chica si sabia donde estaba el servicio…- Poco a poco se fueron alejando…  
- Muchas gracias...- En ese momento sonó una lenta. Sango lo cojio por el cuello, pues aquellos hombre aun miraban si de verdad eran novios.

-Aun están allí...¿Que hacemos?...- Miroku preguntaba, sin saber que aria Sango, pues era muy reservada para ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues tu que crees?- Alguien les empujo por detrás, haciéndose que se besaran en medio de la pista. Sango nunca lo abría probado, y se sentía un poco avergonzada por que nunca había besado a un chico. El era el primero...

Miroku levanto la vista, pues Sango era un poquito bajita, sin despegarse mucho de ella, pues tenía la perfecta oportunidad para saber si seguían mirando. Ya no estaban los hombre que les miraban.  
Se separo de Sango, riendo.

-Se lo han tra...-

Sango volvió a besarlo. Miroku no entendía nada, pensaba que lo había hecho para distraerlos...Por fin, había conseguido el corazón de la chica. Cada caricia de el, hacia estremecer su cuerpo hasta el punto de querer mas y mas de el. Allí se quedaron besándose mientras los demás bailaban...

---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha y Kagome casi no podían andar. Habían bebido mucho, y Kagome estaba muy roja, y borracha.  
Inuyasha le busco la llave que tenia en el bolsillo, aparte de la Shikon. Abrieron la puerta, después de 30 intentos, pues el también estaba muy borracho. Cojio y la puso sobre la cama. Como no tenía mucha fuerza, Inuyasha cayó encima de Kagome.

- ¿Que haces ji ji ji Inuyasha ji ji ?- Kagome se reía mucho. Estaba muy borracha. Esta se acerco a Inuyasha y le beso.  
A cada beso que se daban, se desabrochaba un botón de la camisa de Kagome. Kagome, se quito la camisa, dejándose en sujetador, he Inuyasha sin camiseta.  
-¿Ka-Ka-kagome que haces?..-Estaba un poco asustado, no irían ha.. ?

-Inuyasha...Te quiero...Intentémoslo...- Kagome volvió a acercarse a Inuyasha para besarlo, pero este la empujo. Tirándola sobre la cama.  
-Kagome, estas borracha a mas no poder. No pienso hacerlo si estas borracha.- Inuyasha se ponía la camiseta. -  
-Pero, pero...Yo- Inuyasha puso la mano en la boca de Kagome.

-Otro día será...-Al decir esto, beso la mejilla de Kagome.- Si quisiera me hubiera aprovechado de ti, pero te quiero mucho como para poder hacértelo. Cuando te encuentres mejor, lo intentaremos. Buenas noches.-

Al decir esto, cerro la puerta, de la habitación, dejándola medió desnuda encima de la cama, mirando al vació...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el finc y sobretodo, pido un poco de paciencia.

Arigato!


	13. cap 11 Secretos compartidos

**¿Dónde vive ese chico?**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Secretos compartidos"**

Inuyasha se quedo en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y Sango, apoyado. ¿Como podía haber sido capaz Kagome de provocarlo así, de aquella manera? No era capaz de hacerlo, y menos forzándola. Estaba muy borracha, y luego ella podría arrepentirse, era mas prudente dejar fluir aquella situación. "Si hubiera pasado, y hubiera sido un error, luego podrían haber graves consecuencias". Los pensamientos de Inuyasha re repetían una y otra vez por su cabeza…No se arrepentía de haber salido de la habitación en aquel preciso instante.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió. Algo malo se acercaba, y efectivamente allí estaba quien el no podía imaginarse.

- Inuyasha... ¿Como pudiste traicionarme...? Vuelve conmigo...-

-¿Por que vuelves suplicándome que vuelva? Terminamos Kikyô, recuérdalo.-

Inuyasha estaba frente a frente con la persona que menos hubiera imaginado. Eran las 4 de la mañana, sin embargo, Kikyô estaba por los pasillos del hotel.

- Siento haberte dicho esas cosas Inuyasha...- Kikyô se acercaba mas a Inuyasha. Iba vestida de una forma muy rara. Tenía una especie de camisón que se le transparentaba hasta las ideas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y iba toda maquillada. Sin duda, parecía más mayor así vestida y arreglada. Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso. La mirada de Kikyô no era desafiante, mas bien de pena.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, terminamos! no vuelvas mas suplicándome que vuelva pues yo ya...- Inuyasha termino la frase, ¿Yo ya que?

- Ya lo se...- Kikyô pillo desprevenido a Inuyasha y lo abrazo...-Ya lo se, estas saliendo con Higurashi...- Kikyô se acercaba a Inuyasha cada vez mas a su cara..

-Pero eso no me importa...-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sango volvía con Miroku. Estaba borracho, pues cantaba las canciones de los Backstreetboys, y eso no era buena señal xD. Sango iba también un poco bebida.

-Venga Miroku, que ya llegamos...-

- Tengdo guanas de baular un ruato...amos Sangu...-

- Mira que eres zopenco ¬¬...-

Sango iba a girar la esquina, pero vio a Inuyasha abrazando a alguien, y esto hizo pensar que seria Kagome, pero se fijó mejor, y era otra chica. Sango soltó a Miroku tirándolo al suelo seguido de un grito de "AHU".

-Inuyasha... ¿Que...Haces?- Sango se quedo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Ella deducía que estaría saliendo con Kagome, pues se querían aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

- Sango...Miroku yo...- !QUITA KIKYÔ!- Empujo a Kikyô hacia el suelo. Enseguida se levanto y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

-Pero...Yo creía que tu estabas saliendo con...Kagome.- Sango Miraba a Inuyasha, mientras Miroku roncaba en el suelo.

- No me queda otro remedio...- Inuyasha cojio a Sango y Miroku y los entro a la habitación de Kagome.

Kagome estaba roncando así como la había dejado Inuyasha, sin camisa y tumbada en la cama. Sango pensó lo peor.

-¿Te parecerá bonito...No solo has hecho...ESO con Kagome si no, que encima estabas abrazándote con otra chica en el pasillo...Pensaba que tu eras diferente Inuyasha...- Sango lo miraba con cara de asco.

-No, no es eso, estas equivocada. Esa chica era Kikyô, mi antigua novia, pero durante el campamento corte con ella para salir con...Ka..go..me...- Inuyasha agacho la cabeza mientras Sango lo miraba.

-¿Y?- Sango esperaba una respuesta más ocurrente que esa respuesta - ¿Y lo de esta noche? ¿Que era eso? Un abrazo de buenas noches?-

-Quería que saliéramos otra vez juntos, y se me tiro al cuello, pero escuche un silbido, y no me dejaba moverme ni hablar...-

- No me lo creo...-

-Por favor Sango! Yo quiero mucho a Kagome y nunca le haría eso, por favor entiéndelo!-

Inuyasha casi estaba apunto de llorar. Sango no le creía, y seguramente acabaría contándoselo a Kagome, y ella...Seguramente le rompería el corazón...-

-Esta bien, te creo- Sango se lo pensó mejor, y decidió no contárselo, pues eso destrozaría a Kagome.

-¿No se lo contaras no? por favor, la quiero tanto...-

-Tranquilo...Pero...¿Que hace Kagome en Ropa interior ¬¬?-

-º\\\\\º Esto...Pues...Kagome se me tiro al cuello...Y bueno, ella..Pues ya sabes...Pero yo...Estaba muy borracha y ...Yo no podía...Y me fui...- Inuyasha empezó a ponerse rojo de los nervios de aquella situación.

-¬¬ solo eso?- Sango le miraba...

- xD Solo eso!- Inuyasha se fue hacia otro lado mirando a Kagome. Pero alguien estaba también encima de la cama.

- Mura que buen! Nous muntamous un Trio, Inuyashia?- Miroku se estaba quitando la ropa dándole palmaditas al colchón haciéndole como que se sentara a su lado. Kagome se levanto, y al ver aquello y Miroku sin ropa pego un grito.

-Calla Kagome, que vaha venir todo el hotel!-

- Es un...Es un..un..-

- Pervertido!- Inuyasha cojio a Miroku de la coleta.

- ¬¬ Hasta mañana chicas, Di buenas noches Miroku. - Pero Miroku se había dormido.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Otro día iluminaba el hotel New Otani. Todos se disponían a levantarse y arreglarse para hacer una visita guiada por la ciudad.

Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban una habitación situada en el 6 piso.

Una mujer de pelo negro, se disponía a levantarse y a vestirse, pero unas poderosas manos la empujaron contra la cama.

- No has tenido suficiente esta noche, Naraku-sama.-

El hombre empezó a besar el cuello de aquella joven y acariciar su cuerpo. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato que ese hombre le hacia, pues ya se habían levantado juntos mas de una vez.

- Tengo otra misión para ti.-

El hombre de pelo negro, llamado Naraku que acariciaba a la joven le quito la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Un camisón que transparentaba todas las partes del cuerpo de la joven.

-Naraku-sama, mira que le gusta dirigirme. Mientras esta ocupado, háblame de eso tan importante. Le escucho.-

El hombre seguía acariciando el cuerpo de la chica, (por decirlo de algún modo U U).

-Quiero que te ocupes de Inuyasha una vez más. Pero esta vez, no solo intentaras seducirlo, esta vez herirás su punto débil. Kagome.-

-Y mientras usted -Dijo la chica incorporándose mientras Naraku abrazaba con sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de la joven- ¿Qué va hacer mientras tanto?

-Yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, y ahora -El hombre fue y cerro las cortinas de la ventana donde entraba la luz del exterior, dejando la habitación en plena oscuridad.- te explicare lo que tienes que hacer en las próximas semanas…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Sango….Sango….¡¡Que ha venido Bratt Pitt!

-¡! Donde, Donde ¡!

De un salto, sango se levanto de la cama y abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y contemplo la cara de su amiga enfrente de la suya.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kagome! Mira que eres mala! Mira que mentirme de que estaba aquí Bratt Pitt..No tienes corazón! T T.-

Kagome se reía de la cara de desilusión que había puesto su amiga al ver que no estaba su amor platónico en la habitación.

Las chicas se levantaron y se dispusieron a bañarse y a vestirse para reunirse con los chicos. Pero, algo reconcomida a una de ellas por dentro. Tal vez, el sentimiento de culpa, era más poderoso que cualquier otro. La chica de pelo castaño se cepillaba delante del espejo de color grisáceo. La otra se lavaba la cara haciendo muecas de no gustarle el agua helada bien temprano. Una opto por entablar la conversación, después de ese largo silencio roto por unas leves palabras.

-¿Y tú que tal con Miroku?- Un leve sonrojo se perfilo en las mejillas de la chica de ojos castillos, mientras cepillaba y recogía su pelo en una coleta. Aparto un meno del flequillo mal colocado y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El sonrojo aun era persistente.

-Y... ¿Que te hace pensar que yo y Miroku estamos juntos?-Dichas estas palabras, salio de aquella habitación.

-Sango; no lo pienso, lo afirmo.- Kagome se quitaba el pijama a la misma vez que su amiga Sango. Las dos optaron por ponerse el uniforme de la escuela. La chica de pelo oscuro se paro en el cuello de la joven de la coleta.- Porque, si no me equivoco, eso del cuello es un chupetón.-

-¿Pero que dices?

-Un chu-pe-ton. Tienes un chupeton en el cuello.-la chica de pelo oscuro corrió hacia el baño para mirarse en el espejo de marco grisáceo. Una leve marca roja se situaba a la derecha del cuello de la joven.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Le dije a Miroku que no hiciera eso!- Sango se tapo la boca. Había revelado su secreto, que ahora lo sabría medio hotel después de semejante grito.

-Je je je… ¿Qué con es verdad eso? Tú pasaste la noche con Miroku… Pillina...-

-Kya… ¿y ahora que hago? Kagome…Onegai…TTTT….- La chica con coleta se sentó en el suelo tocándose el cuello después de descubrir la señal de aquella noche. La chica de pelo negro pensó durante unos instantes. Decidió ir a su maleta y sacar una pequeña prenda de color verdoso a juego con el uniforme de del instituto. Se acerco a su amiga, que tantas calamidades habían pasado juntas, y se lo puso en el cuello.

-Con esto, no se te notara tanto, pero seguro que te preguntaran a que se debe el pañuelo.-

-Arigatô, Kagome, tu si que eres una buena amiga.- Se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después, salio hacia afuera y arreglo la maleta.

-Pero…- Continuo Kagome acercándose lentamente ha Sango.- ¿Paso algo con el o no?- Sango se giro y empezó a ponerse cada vez mas y mas roja hasta que una risita tonta se escapo de sus labios.

-Miroku y yo somos… buenos amigos…-

-A no Sango, eso no te lo tragas ni tu!- Las dos empezaron a reírse.- ¿Ahora me dirás la verdad? Las hermanas no tienen secretos.-

-La verdad es, que unos tíos me intentaron bailar conmigo…Pero yo no quería, y apareció Miroku, diciendo que era mi novio. – Estas últimas palabras sonaron lo más bajitas que pudieron. Las palabras sin sentidos, no acaba de entenderlas bien del todo aparte de que el tono de voz era casi no se escuchaba.

-¿Eso es todo? Valla rollo ¬¬…- Kagome dio media vuelta. Nunca esperaría que solo fuera a pasar nada más entre ellos…

-Pero…- Sango continúo la historia, haciendo que Kagome se volteo y viera como su amiga tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba muy colorada. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos al ver que iba a continuar aquella historia de un susodicho amor.-…nos pusimos a bailar juntos, por que aquellos hombres no paraban de mirarnos, y alguien...Pues…bueno…veras…- La joven tartamudeaba y no paraba de jugar con sus dedos y a encogerse como una niña que no podía declarar sus sentimientos al chico que siempre había sido su primer amor.

-Si tengo que colgarte boca abajo para que cantes, te lo estas ganando!- Kagome se desesperaba y no paraba de mover el pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo.- Suelta ya de una vez!.-

-Pues…alguien nos empujo, y le beso, bueno el me beso, no fue un beso, fue mas un…¡No se!- Sango cada vez mas roja, no podía explicar exactamente aquella situación. Era muy embarazosa.

-Por no menos, has podido estar con el toda la noche, y por lo que veo.-Kagome, mira directamente el cuello de Sango- No solo se paro en tus labios.- una risa picarona se escapo de sus labio. Sango agacho al cabeza también riéndose de aquel comentario, aunque no fuera muy gracioso.

Pero, a la chica de la coleta había algo que aun no lo tenia muy convencida del todo. Recordaba aquel beso que, Kikyô y Inuyasha se habían dado en el pasillo, o lo que fuera. No encontraba el momento de cómo decirle la verdad a kagome, aunque hubiera prometido que no se lo diría. Pero, ella era demasiado sincera como para quedárselo para si misma. No se podía quedárselo para si misma, pero, si lo decía, seguramente el corazón de kagome se destrozaría. Si no hacia pronto algo, la conciencia acabaría por explotar dentro de su cabeza. De momento, no seria bueno decir la verdad. Opto por cambiar de tema, y proponerle bajar a desayunar con sus susodichos novios. Kagome no tuvo ningún impedimento en ello.

**Continuara…**


End file.
